Pasión Sangrienta
by Stefania Bloom
Summary: Adam ha perdido a su proveedor de sangre de forma imprevista así que tiene que volver a la vieja usanza, alimentarse de humanos. Cuando prueba a la bella e ingenua Zafira algo que pensaba muerto, revive en él, desencadenando una Pasión Sangrienta. Rated NC 18 Años.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

_**Rated NC +18 Años.**_

Tarde, una noche fría, húmeda y lluviosa de otoño el joven Ian llegaba a la destartalada casa de su amigo y empleador Adam. Un músico misterioso que insistía en ser visitado sólo por las noches y hacía raros encargos, que cancelaba con grandes cantidades de efectivo.

Luego de tocar por tercera vez el timbre mientras el agua chorreaba por su cabeza, el músico se dignó a atender su llamado abriendo la puerta.

— Disculpa por no venir antes, tenía los audífonos y no escuche la campanilla—habló pausado y taciturno como siempre.

— No te preocupes, viejo.

Adam se retiró del umbral dejando pasar a Ian al refugio que daba la cálida casa, como era costumbre el anfitrión no le ofreció nada de beber o de comer y ni soñar de pedir el baño pues siempre recibía la misma respuesta "sigue dañado". Esta noche en especial Adam estaba aún más pálido de lo normal, mientras vestía sus pantalones de pijama y la bata afelpada de rallas que notoriamente había tenido mejores épocas. Todo en esa casa parecía viejo, con siglos de edad encima, el mismo Adam lucía así, a pesar de ser un hombre que no aparentaba más de 30 años, alto, muy alto, delgado pero con un cuerpo fibroso, con ojos misteriosos de un color extraño entre el verde y el gris, unos ojos que a Ian le daban escalofríos cuando se quedaban fijos en él. Adam era un hombre en pleno esplendor que se veía muy cansado de vivir. Todo lucía tan antiguo excepto los modernos equipos de grabación.

— La última guitarra que me pediste aún no llega, te prometo que en dos días la tendrás —habló Ian rompiendo el silencio.

El muchacho que no era mayor de 23 años se sentía preocupado de haber sido convocado para recibir una reprimenda, el músico no solía ser quisquilloso con las entregas que debía hacerle, pero era la primera vez que se retrasaba en entregar algo.

— No te he hecho llamar por eso, necesito algo —comentó el hombre pálido de cabello negro como el ébano.

— Lo que necesites hombre, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para encontrarlo.

Adam respiró profundo y se sentó en el ruyido sofá vino tinto haciendo un ademán para indicarle al muchacho que se podía sentar en la butaca. Ian siempre se intrigaba por los gestos del músico, eran refinados y a la vez arcaicos, de hecho algunas de las palabras que usaban parecían de otra época.

— Necesito que me traigas a una chica —soltó sin tapujos y en el acto Ian sonrió e interrumpió.

— No faltaba más viejo —se vio entusiasmado— ¿Cómo la quieres? ¿Rubia, morena, pelirroja, negra? Conozco a muchísimas chicas y sé que muchas te gustaran, además…

— Basta Ian —replicó severo—. Hay unas especificaciones que tienes que seguir.

— Ya decía yo que era muy fácil, a ver, qué nuevo reto me tienes.

— No me importa si es rubia o morena, tiene que ser joven pero no una adolescente, entre los 21 y los 40, está bien, tiene que estar sana, muy sana, que jamás haya usado drogas o tenido enfermedades venéreas —el joven muchacho bufó, con ese requisito se acababa de achicar la lista 5 nombres cuando mucho —, que no tenga hijos —Ian fue a refutar qué importancia tenía eso pero una dura mirada acalló su queja—. No quiero una de esas muchachas anoréxicas que tanto gustan ahora, ni tampoco que tenga las tetas hechas o el trasero, que sea completamente natural, asegúrate que no tenga ni una gota de botox en su cuerpo o de cualquier otro químico que se aplican las mujeres hoy en día. La quiero atlética, que denote una buena alimentación ¿Entiendes?

El joven asintió pensando en lo raro que era el requerimiento, si un hombre quería a una prostituta pedía que fuese rubia o morena, con tetas, o trasero, o delgada, no que "no tenga ni una gota de botox en el cuerpo"

— ¿Cuánto vas a pagar? —demandó no queriendo sonar pesetero pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

— Dos mil dólares, repártelo con ella como te parezca —el muchacho silbó, era demasiado dinero aunque Adam siempre había resultado muy generoso.

— ¿Cuándo quieres que la traiga? —era demasiado evidente que para el músico el dinero no era problema, no entendía por qué vivía en una pocilga como esa.

— Cuando la hayas encontrado.

— Está bien —se levantó—. Dame dos días.

Sin cruzar más palabras el muchacho se fue pensativo, conseguir a una prostituta que cumpliera con lo que quería Adam sería complicado.

Por su parte Adam volvió a tocar la guitarra sentado en el sofá, pensando en lo confundido que debía estar Ian con él. Sí tan sólo supiera que él era un vampiro y que quería a la mujer para alimentarse de ella y no para fornicar. Su amada Eve llegó a sus pensamientos, estaba tan lejos, la extrañaba horrores y ciertamente su cuerpo reclamaba el tener un encuentro intimo con alguien, aunque no pensaba hacerlo con una fulana desconocida. Hacía una década que no veía a su mujer, una década sin besarla o acariciarla, sin sentir sus dulces labios y sus tiernas caricias, lanzó la guitarra a un lado, pensar en Eve de esa manera le alteraba el cuerpo de muchas maneras.

Una vez más maldijo mentalmente al Dr. Watson, aquel desgraciado médico que lo proveía con la mejor sangre, había decidido mudarse de ciudad sin aviso. Recordó que hacía tres noches se había presentado en el banco de sangre, como de costumbre, sólo para llevarse la sorpresa de encontrar a un completo desconocido que se espantó ante su llegada. Se levantó para agarrar el violín, a lo mejor tocarlo un rato lo calmaría.

Pasada media hora se dio cuenta que todo era inútil, estaba preocupado, sus reservas de sangre le durarían para una semana y salir a cazar era peligroso hoy en día, los humanos se habían contaminado a sí mismos al punto de resultar tóxicos, no se podía confiar ni siquiera en los atletas ya que tomaban todo tipo de químicos para mejorar su rendimiento físico, los vegetarianos comían demasiadas harinas y los veganos eran más que escasos.

Se volvió a sentar necesitaba relajarse, esta no era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación, ni sería la última. Sonó el teléfono de la casa y era ella, su hermosa Eve.

Ian se había dedicado esa noche y todo el día siguiente a buscar la chica que Adam había pedido. Todo esfuerzo era inútil, no encontraba una sola prostituta que cumpliera con los requisitos. Derrotado y de mal humor volvió a su casa bajo una lluvia torrencial y un frío acojonante, eran cerca de las 9 pm y delante de él vio correr a Zafira su vecina, era una chica muy guapa de origen hebreo.

Ella era la indicada, era preciosa, algo pequeña, con un rostro sublime, la nariz perfilada, los labios llenos, y unos ojos almendrados desbordantes de picardía, el cabello largo, liso y castaño medio, con la piel blanca aunque no como la de él, ella poseía aquel tono dorado natural que era encantador, con un cuerpo de guitarra muy bien proporcionado para su 1.60 de estatura. Zafira Goldberg había sido su vecina por los últimos 10 años, ambos eran adolescentes cuando ella se mudó al barrio, siempre había sido una chica decente y ese era un problema, se ganaba la vida de manera honrada trabajando como camarera en un restaurante judío, pero su madre estaba muy enferma e Ian estaba seguro que su situación económica era mala, ya que unas semanas atrás vio al casero peleando con la Sra. Goldberg por la renta atrasada.

Ella era su solución, cumplía con los requisitos y se veía tan fuerte como un caballo.

— Hola Za —saludó cariñosamente dando alcance mientras ambos entraban en el edificio.

— Hola Ian, por lo visto los dos salimos sin paraguas hoy —comentó al estar los dos bañados.

— Sí, que bueno que te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo —la muchacha se extrañó, se conocían de hace mucho tiempo pero no eran amigos íntimos.

— Tú dirás —contestó mientras subían las escaleras. En el descanso Ian la detuvo.

— Es mejor que hablemos acá donde nadie nos escuche.

— ¡Dios cuanto misterio! Ian habla rápido que ambos debemos bañarnos o nos enfermaremos.

— Tengo un amigo, bueno que en realidad es mi jefe.

— ¡Ah! El músico al que le buscas esos instrumentos exóticos —ahora el muchacho era el sorprendido.

Nunca hablaba de Adam, tenía hasta un acuerdo de confidencialidad firmado con él.

— ¿¡Cómo sabes eso!? —preguntó anonadado.

— Pues he visto cuando los recibes, reconocería la Fender Stratocaster de Eric Clapton donde sea, además de una Bandurria que debía ser del siglo 18.

— ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? —era toda una sorpresa esa hermosa chica.

— Mi padre fue profesor música y anticuario, me enseñó mucho, de hecho toco un poco pero…—se calló pues su padre había muerto 5 años atrás y habían tenido que vender los instrumentos para sobrevivir. Zafira apenas tenía 18 años cuando eso pasó— ¿De qué me querías hablar?

— Bueno —se vio nervioso—, esto es muy incómodo así que te lo diré sin rodeos. Mi jefe me pidió buscarle una chica y pagará muy bien, sólo que hizo exigencias y no consigo ninguna prostituta que cumpla con los requisitos.

— ¿Y? —acotó seria, en verdad esperaba que no dijese, lo que parecía que iba a decir.

— Y te vi hoy y tú eres una chica sana, fuerte, natural, que no usa drogas y quien supongo no ha tenido enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

— Pues no, no las he tenido y esta conversación la dejaremos hasta aquí.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras sintiéndose más que ofendida. Al llegar al descanso del segundo piso Ian la tomó de la mano.

— Za sé que no eres una prostituta, y ciertamente yo no soy un chulo. Es la primera vez que mi jefe me pide algo así.

— ¡Oh por favor Ian! Ese tipo no es el único jefe que tienes. Estoy segura que no es la primera vez que le buscas una mujer a tus patrones—se revolvió y él la sujeto con un poco de fuerza.

— Pagará muy bien Za y sé que necesitas el dinero. Pagará 500 dólares por la noche.

— ¿Crees que me voy a prostituir por 500 dólares? Estas demente Ian, déjame en paz —subió los escalones que faltaba para llegar a su piso y en eso el muchacho grito.

— Dos mil, te dará dos mil dólares Zafira y sé que los necesitas. Adam es un tipo bien —llegó junto a ella—. Créeme si fuese un cerdo asqueroso jamás te lo pediría, es un tipo culto y bien parecido, algo excéntrico pero buena onda.

¡Dos mil dólares! en verdad los necesitaba, si no pagaba los meses atrasados de renta para el fin de mes la echarían a ella y a su madre a la calle, y el sueldo lo había gastado por completo en medicinas.

— Si es guapo, con dinero y culto ¿Por qué pedir una prostituta? Podría encontrar a una mujer sin pagar.

— Es que es tímido y excéntrico —explicó Ian.

— Excéntrico es una manera elegante de decir que es raro y no, olvídalo. No me voy a exponer con un loco —abrió la puerta del apartamento e Ian metió el pie para que no le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

— No es raro, es sólo que aprecia mucho su privacidad, en verdad es un músico muy famoso Za. Tan sólo piénsalo y mañana me dices —retiró el pie y la muchacha cerró la puerta.

A Zafira la idea de los dos mil dólares casi no la dejó dormir, con ese dinero podría pagar la renta atrasada y pagar unos exámenes médicos para su madre. Prostituirse, prostituta, zorra, puta, todos esos calificativos se le venían a la mente una y otra vez, y no sólo eso, tenía que hacer de tripas corazón para poder yacer con un hombre desconocido que lo más probable es que fuese desagradable y asqueroso, eso de "joven y guapo" no se lo creía a Ian, por los gustos musicales del tipo ciertamente podía ser culto.

El alba la despertó y apenas durmió unas 5 horas, se fue a trabajar luego de atender a su madre como hacía a diario. A las 6 de la tarde volvió a su casa con 20 dólares de propina y nada más, no tenía más; inevitablemente se puso a llorar de camino a casa. La propuesta de Ian por horrenda que fuese le caía casi como una bendición del cielo, sus pasos la llevaron directo a tocar la puerta de su vecino que apenas abrió le dijo:

— Lo haré, comeré algo y me alistare. ¿A qué hora tengo que estar lista?

— Za —le vio el rostro bañado en lágrimas—. No tienes que hacerlo, encontrare a alguien más.

— No Ian, necesito ese dinero. Me resulta increíble que alguien pague dos mil dólares por una noche, pero te he visto con instrumentos carísimos para él, así que asumo que en verdad los pagará.

— Lo hará, créeme Za, Adam es legal —la chica sólo asintió—. Vive en las afuera de la ciudad, esta lista a las 8, el camino es algo largo.

— Ok.

La muchacha se fue. Ian no vería ni un céntimo por ese encargo pero se lo debía a Adam, que había sido más que generoso con él en el pasado.

A las 9 de la noche en punto estaban frente a la casa de Adam y Zafira trago grueso, había llegado el momento e Ian le había aconsejado que fuese como una actriz interpretando un papel, que se mentalizará en lo que iba a pasar y se calmará. Trato de hacerlo, creía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Tocaron el timbre y Adam abrió de inmediato enfundado en pantalones bajos de cuero negro, sin camisa y con una bata aterciopelada color azul oscuro. Los muchachos entraron y de inmediato las miradas de Adam y Zafira conectaron, la chica estaba vestida con unos tacones altísimos y negros, traía un sobretodo otoñal abotonado al frente y cerrado con un cinturón grueso, debajo un vestido también oscuro bastante recatado pues le llegaba a mitad del muslo, no era más ceñido de lo necesario, la parte alta se le sujetaba al cuerpo con dos tiras gruesas. El abundante cabello estaba suelto y brillante, los ojos los traía delineados en negro y los carnosos labios los tenía pintados en rosa.

La mujer se veía exquisita. Adam se le acercó y le abrió el sobretodo sin pedir permiso, la observó de arriba abajo detenidamente, le tomó del rostro con sus grandes manos e hizo que abrirá la boca, le miró los dientes, se podía saber mucho de un humano al mirarle esa cavidad. Luego le miró la parte baja de los ojos, casi la examinaba como si fuese un médico.

— ¿Tienes algún tatuaje? —preguntó con una voz varonil, suave y sensual. Za como cariñosamente la llamaban sólo negó con la cabeza. Adam sin dejar de mirar a la mujer dijo—. Buenas noches Ian.

El muchacho entendió la indirecta, dejo la guitarra nueva que había encargado Adam junto a la puerta y se marchó no sin antes dar una mirada de consuelo a Zafira. El vampiro se sintió muy complacido, la chica era preciosa, la piel le brillaba al igual que el cabello denotando la buena salud que gozaba, los brazos se le veían torneados y la piel bronceada la hacía aún más tentadora. El único inconveniente es que estaba alterada, el martilleo de su corazón lo comenzaba a molestar.

— Mi nombre es Adam ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó mientras le sacaba el abrigo y lo guindaba en el perchero de la entrada.

— Zafira —respondió sin dudar.

Las prostitutas no solían decir su verdadero nombre y esa pequeña pausa antes de decir su nombre delataba la mentira, pero esta chica no titubeo ni por un segundo.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó educado mientras la seguía observando de arriba abajo.

Por lo menos había tomado la previsión de comprar un agua, vino y jugo, además de los artículos de baño que él no solía usar, hasta había ordenado un poco la casa, cosa que para él consistía en recoger los cables del suelo y liberar un par de mesas.

— Agua —pidió casi sin voz.

Miró su alrededor y entendió porque Ian decía que el hombre era excéntrico, no era que la casa fuese un completo desastre o estuviese muy sucia, pero tenía muchísimas cosas acumuladas, un sinfín de cosas diversas y varias de las preciadas guitarras que Adam poseía estaban tiradas acá y allá como si carecieran de valor. Por lo menos se puede caminar entre los espacios pensó Zafira.

El hombre le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta la cocina que a diferencia de la sala estaba desierta, no había ni una taza o un adorno. Tanto la estufa como la nevera parecían de los años 50, no sabía si en verdad eran de esa época o habían sido compradas al estilo retro. El lugar estaba ambientado en blanco, tanto la mesa del pequeño pantry como el tope de la cocina estaban hechos de granito gris. Lo vio tomar un vaso del gabinete y le dio la impresión de que sólo había un vaso, tomó una botella de agua mineral de la heladera, sirvió el líquido y se lo cedió.

Zafira no pudo evitar que las manos le temblaran ligeramente.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó aparentando ser intuitivo ya que el corazón de ella parecía querer escapar de su pecho.

— No, para nada —mintió.

Bebió un poco del vaso y lo agradeció, tenía la garganta seca. El hombre se situó tras de ella, sin importar lo alto de sus zapatos, Adam le sacaba una cabeza de altura. Le acarició los desnudos hombros y bajo los largos dedos por los brazos, Zafira sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, apretó el vaso con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Tenía que tranquilizarse, sabía a lo que iba, sabía que eso sucedería y que tenía que cooperar.

Adam le apartó el cabello del lado derecho dejando el cuello expuesto, la hizo ladear la cabeza y enterró su nariz allí, le lamió la zona saboreándola.

— Hueles delicioso —confesó y ella recordó que había olvidado ponerse perfume.

Las manos de él le rodearon el vientre y la abrazaron apretándola, Za casi dejo salir un pequeño grito de espanto, no quería que ese extraño la tocase de esa forma. El vampiro podía sentir la agitación en ella, una agitación por los motivos equivocados, Adam no quería que le temiera, él no pensaba matarla, sólo degustarla. Lo que aún no sabía el ancestral hombre era que esa pequeña chica le despertaría pasiones que pensaba estaban dormida.

Le bajo el cierre ubicado en la parte posterior del vestido y lo dejo caer al suelo, no pudo evitar el deseo mal sano de apretarle los glúteos, tenía un trasero perfecto, firme, la piel lisa y tersa. Llevaba ropa íntima a juego y del mismo color del vestido, le agradaba que hubiese elegido el negro, era uno de sus colores preferidos. Paseó las manos una vez más hacia el vientre que ahora se hallaba desnudo y las subió hasta apretarle los senos redondos y llenos.

— Eres perfecta —murmuró mientras seguía restregando la nariz contra el delgado cuello de la mujer.

— Gracias —respondió tímida.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todas.**_

_**Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de este ardiente fic. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por todas las opiniones recibidas en el cap 1, espero que les siga gustando y respiren profundo pues lo que vienes para temblar.**_

**2**

_**Rated NC +18 Años.**_

_Le bajo el cierre ubicado en la parte posterior del vestido y lo dejo caer al suelo, no pudo evitar el deseo mal sano de apretarle los glúteos, tenía un trasero perfecto, firme, la piel lisa y tersa. Llevaba ropa íntima a juego y del mismo color del vestido, le agradaba que hubiese elegido el negro, era uno de sus colores preferidos. Paseó las manos una vez más hacia el vientre que ahora se hallaba desnudo y las subió hasta apretarle los senos redondos y llenos._

— _Eres perfecta __—murmuró mientras seguía restregando la nariz contra el delgado cuello de la mujer._

— _Gracias __—respondió tímida._

Zafira decidió armarse de valor y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, pudo ver el reflejo del deseo en aquellos extraños y hermosos ojos.

— ¿Lo haremos en la cocina? —preguntó aparentando una falsa seguridad. Él sonrió.

— En la cocina, en la sala, en el baño, en el sofá, en el cuarto, planeó hacerlo en todos lados.

Lo que Zafira no sabía era que él no se refería a hacer el amor sino a morderla y desangrarla poco a poco. La muchacha lo sorprendió al tomarle la cara y comenzar a besarlo, quiso romper con el beso y ponerla de espaldas una vez más pero no pudo, se descubrió a sí mismo cerrando los ojos y aceptando los dulces labios de ella.

Za tenía la lengua cálida y la movía sin afán, parecía disfrutar de ese contacto. Adam la estrechó contra él repasándole el cuerpo con las manos y apretándole una vez más el suculento y redondeado trasero. Al terminar con el largo y apasionado beso, Zafira pasó a besarle el cuello, el músico tenía la piel un poco fría y suave, como si fuese de seda. Se armó de valor una vez más y como si en verdad fuese una prostituta preguntó.

— ¿Hay algo en especial que te guste? —Adam le sujeto la cabeza por la nuca haciendo que ella mirara hacia arriba y él hacia abajo.

La muchacha aprovecho de patear sutilmente el vestido, terminando de apartarlo.

— Sí —fue su corta respuesta.

— ¿Y qué será? — la joven comenzaba a sentirse un poco más cómoda con la situación. Su amigo Ian no había mentido. Adam era un hombre muy guapo y sensual, no debería costarle mucho ceder a sus encantos.

— Me gusta morder —la poca comodidad que Za sentía, se acabó en ese instante y él lo notó—. Tranquila, no te dolerá. Te lo prometo.

Bajó el rostro hasta el cuello de ella y la mordió suavemente. Sintió un placer bárbaro cuando le hincó los caninos, su sabor fue tan exquisito que casi se corrió de gusto. Zafira por su parte sintió como el picón de un par de agujas, el dolor superficial fue seguido de un extraño goce, sin darse cuenta comenzó a gemir excitada.

Los vampiros tenían la maravillosa cualidad de liberar una toxina de adrenalina y endorfinas al morder a sus víctimas, era un arma muy útil que Adam había olvidado por completo, habían pasado unos 150 años que no disfrutaba el morder a un humano, en ese momento se preguntó por qué había dejado de hacerlo. Tener a esa hermosa mujer entre sus brazos, con su pulso latiendo bajo su lengua, la respiración y los gemidos excitados que soltaba ella, lo hicieron poner duro como un roble y recapacitó la idea de sólo alimentarse.

Un deseo ferviente y primitivo de posesión se hizo dueño de él, retiró los colmillos luego de haber tomado un buen sorbo de sangre y le pasó la lengua por la pequeña herida sellando de inmediato los orificios. Los vampiros eran depredadores perfectos, al punto que la saliva de estos borraban las marcas que causaban sus colmillos.

Le abrió el brassier y se lo quitó. Un par de hermosos y medianos pechos se dejaron ver erguidos y orgullosos, los pezones pequeños y rosados parados en picos tentaron a su lengua. Sin pérdida de tiempo la hizo curvear la espalda hacia atrás y atrapó entre sus labios uno de sus pechos, con deleite lamió de arriba abajo el pico de esa montaña alternándolo con chupetones suaves, pasó al otro seno y repitió los mismos movimiento hasta que la escucho gemir nuevamente.

Zafira le sujeto la cabeza metiendo las manos entre sus alborotados cabellos negros, ya no estaba nerviosa, o asustada, ni interpretando un papel, estaba excitada y disfrutando del encuentro. Adam con un lánguido lametón subió por su pecho, paso por su cuello y llegó hasta la barbilla, fue un movimiento casi perezoso.

— Eres tan hermosa como una Diosa y digna de adoración.

La giró violento haciéndola pegar las palmas de las manos en la mesa y Za supo que había llegado el momento. Sin siquiera pensarlo sus labios hablaron por ella.

— Se gentil, por favor —pidió en voz baja. Adam le pegó la boca a la oreja y susurró.

— Cariño, no te preocupes por nada, seré mucho más que gentil.

Se arrodilló y le bajó la ropa íntima lentamente haciéndola desesperar por la incertidumbre. Se complació con la mirada de ese suculento trasero y le mordisqueó las nalgas haciéndola saltar sutilmente por el repentino tacto. Luego se sentó y pasó entre las piernas de la muchacha para que la cara le diera justo contra aquel lugar húmedo y caliente que guardaba al parecer todos los secretos de la humanidad.

Zafira miró hacia abajo al sentir el movimiento, la mesa de granito le prohibió tener una vista de Adam. Sintió cómo las manos de él le bordearon las caderas; de golpe la movió hacia adelante al mismo instante que la traviesa lengua contactó con su clítoris, saltó y soltó un pequeño grito que no pudo evitar, aquella lengua le pareció hasta bífida por cómo podía tocar a la perfección su intimidad. Las manos masculinas le apretaron con fuerza los glúteos a la vez que la lengua impía se movía desde la entrada de su cuerpo hasta el punto donde si seguía tocando la haría estallar de placer.

Atrás y adelante, circulo, atrás y adelante así iban las caricias. Los dedos largos, blancos y delgados se le unieron a la tortura paseándose por toda la abertura de su cuerpo. Jadeó inclinándose hacia la mesa gracias a los estímulos que recibía, la respiración se aloco y la punta de sus pechos empalmaron con el frio granito provocando un nuevo grito de delicia. El vampiro apuro su lengua y por unos segundos la movió a velocidad sobrenatural haciéndola arañar la mesa y gemir sin vergüenza alguna.

El dedo medio se aventuró a entrar en ella obteniendo una bienvenida positiva, ya que las caderas se bambolearon buscando más contacto, introdujo el dedo índice y descubrió la estreches de la muchacha, aquello lo excitó, dentro de ella estaría apretado, caliente y húmedo, parecía la recompensa perfecta a tanto celibato.

No pudo evitar ser perverso, sabía que ya la estaba volviendo loca de goce, pero quería más. Le tomó la rodilla izquierda y la movió hasta dejarla reposando al borde del mesón.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —la escuchó susurrar, sonrió vil y canalla.

¡Oh sí! La haría gritar mucho más. Disfrutó la vista de ella totalmente abierta para él, volvió a hincar la lengua donde más a Zafira le gustaba, movió los dedos adentro y afuera con rapidez, y con la mano libre le estimuló la entrada del ano con su dedo medio, haciendo pequeños círculos en torno a él e introduciéndolo un poco para mayor sensación. Siguió con aquel divino tormento un rato más.

Con satisfacción vio como las caderas de ella se agitaron, la única pierna que la sostenía temblaba y los gemidos a viva voz fueron constantes. Zafira arañaba el granito y lo golpeaba en busca de liberar un poco las sensaciones tan intensas a la que estaba sometida. Gritó y tembló violentamente de pies a cabeza al alcanzar el orgasmo, no tuvo tiempo de llegar al sosiego pues Adam continuo con la tortura y se corrió una segunda vez, tan fulminante que cayó al suelo mientras los espasmos del placer la hamaqueaban sin parar.

Adam se le puso encima y el vientre de Zafira le quemó la piel, toda ella parecía una brasa ardiente y eso le gusto, era un fuego y calor que su cuerpo no era capaz de producir sin importar lo que hiciese. Le comenzó a besar el cuello.

— Por favor… por favor —suplicó casi sin voz—. Me voy a morir… espera.

— No te vas a morir pequeña, nadie muere de placer —se le quedó mirando los febriles ojos y espero a que se recuperará, algo de piedad tenía que tenerle.

No había duda, ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Cuando por fin pudo respirar con regularidad lo miró y lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, violenta invirtió la posición y comenzó a mordisquearle el pecho, se veía increíblemente hermosa con aquella capa de sudor que hacía su bronceada piel brillante y reluciente, el bonito rostro estaba completamente sonrojado por lo vivido, el cabello revuelto y la mirada fiera le daban el toque felino que termino de acabar con las reservas de Adam.

Decidió que esa noche se follaría a esa perfecta, hermosa y pequeña criatura a la vez que se alimentaba de ella. La frenó en su avance y no le fue fácil pues la muchacha acariciaba su miembro con deleite y sensualidad.

La ayudo a levantarse del suelo y la sentó sobra la mesa, la miraba de ambos era bravía. Zafira le quitó la bata y terminó de abrirle bien los pantalones de cuero, con sutileza comenzó a bajárselos y para llevarlos hasta las rodillas del alto hombre se ayudó con sus pies. La pequeña mujer había cambiado, ya no era la muchacha tímida y dudosa que había entrado en la casa, ahora era una criatura anhelante, deseosa y desinhibida.

Za se inclinó hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en el mesón, quedando así su espalda en un ángulo de 45 grados, luego apoyó los talones en cada extremo de la mesa dando una nada sutil invitación al hombre frente a ella. Zafira en ese momento no fue capaz de meditar sus acciones, luego cuando recapitulara sobre esa noche se daría cuenta de lo atrevida que había sido, de la pasión tan irreverente que ese extraño levanto en ella, de su osadía y falta total de pudor, si creyera en cosas sobre naturales diría que él de alguna manera la hechizo y en parte era cierto pues la toxina que liberaban los colmillos de un vampiro al morder a su presa aumentaban la libido considerablemente.

Por su parte Adam se mordió los labios sintiéndose totalmente depravado, hacía siglos que no se sentía vivo, no como se sentía ahora, casi podía distinguir la sangre corriendo agitada por sus venas, terminó de sacarse los pantalones y se frotó el enorme miembro del que era dueño, paseó la punta de su falo por toda la zona humedad y la joven jadeo.

Antes de entrar en ella le tomó las piernas y se bordeó con ellas como si fuesen un exquisito cinturón. Se echó hacia adelante y le susurró mirándola fijamente.

— Eres estrecha y en esta posición será más cómodo para ti —acto seguido se enterró en ella hasta el fondo.

Zafira no pudo respirar por varios segundos, ella no era estrecha, él era enorme. Jamás alguien la había llenado como lo hacía Adam, no era que Za tuviese mucha experiencia, en realidad sólo había tenido un novio con el que duró 4 años pero el imbécil la dejo por una mujer estúpida con pechos gigantes. A la primera embestida todo pensamiento ajeno a lo que sucedía en aquella fría cocina, desapareció.

Adam la cogió por la cintura y la alzó en peso. Zafira se aferró a su cuello y sus respiraciones chocaron. El vampiro la movió a su gusto como si ella no pesará más que un par de kilos, la mujer lo volvió a besar, el movimiento de sus vientres cesó súbitamente y sólo importó aquel beso abrasador que los envolvía en algo más que el acto sexual puro e instintivo, la pegó contra la helada pared y ambos gimieron, jamás nadie lo había besado como ella lo estaba haciendo, era como si pudiese insuflarlo con vida a través de su lengua y de sus tersos labios. Zafira también lo podía sentir, estar en aquella situación era una locura, una falta absoluta de auto respeto, de decencia y justo en medio de ese efusivo beso se sintió tan bien, sintió que era correcto lo que estaba pasando, que era algo que iba más allá del mejor sexo de su vida, se había conectado con ese extraño de una manera inexplicable.

Al separarse ambos estaban jadeantes, con los corazones desbocados como potros salvajes. Salió de ella y la colocó en el suelo dejándola entre su cuerpo y el muro, era tan hermosa que parecía una muñeca.

— Quiero hacértelo en la cama. Hacértelo toda la noche —ella sólo asintió y espero que él se moviera—. Camina delante de mí, quiero verte caminar desnuda.

La muchacha se ruborizó y camino vistiendo sólo los altos tacones. Subió las escaleras lentamente y él la seguía como una bestia a su presa, esa era una analogía que pocas veces había sido aplicada con tanta certeza. Za pudo ver más objetos acumulados a la vez que subía a la planta superior, esa casa era distinta a cualquiera que hubiese visitado y le daba la impresión que había orden en aquel desorden, algo le decía que sí le pedía a Adam cualquier objeto que estuviese dentro de su hogar, sin importar la gran cantidad de cosas que habían, él sabría exactamente en dónde estaba lo que le solicitaran.

Con un ademán le indicó que abriera la puerta a su izquierda, al hacerlo se topó con una habitación más que interesante. Estaba tapizada en un rojo oscuro con borneos en negro, de la mitad hacía abajo las paredes estaban vestidas en madera de cedro, en medio un enorme box estaba enfundado con sabanas negras, y en el suelo habían varios instrumentos musicales, partituras, revistas, libros pero nada se veía sucio o en excesivo desorden, parecía que las cosas estaban puestas justo donde él quería que estuviesen.

Zafira llegó hasta el borde de la cama y miró los almohadones también vestidos con lencería negra, se veía cómodo ese lugar, de repente Adam la tomó por la espalda y la acostó sobre la cama a una velocidad que sintió avasallante. Le saco los tacones.

— ¡Wow! —jadeó— Eso fue… te moviste muy…—un besó acallo sus labios y despejo de su mente lo sobrenatural del raudo movimiento.

Liberó los labios de la joven y bajo beso a beso dejando un reguero de saliva a su paso, alcanzó una vez más aquella abertura húmeda y cálida con su lengua. La volvió a besar justo allí provocando nuevos suspiros, cuando la tuvo en el umbral del nirvana corrió su rostro hasta la vena femoral que corría latiente por la parte interna del muslo izquierdo, distendió los colmillos y los clavó sin delicadeza, la muchacha gritó de dolor y se sentó súbitamente. Adam le frotó con el pulgar el pequeño botón de carne que tenía escondido entre los pliegues rosados de su cuerpo y en el acto el orgasmo más sensacional la recorrió como si fuese electricidad.

Zafira cayó en la cama y aferró las sabanas con los puños, se mordió el labio inferior para contener sus fuertes jadeos al punto de sacarse sangre. Su cerebro no lograba procesar lo que sucedía, el éxtasis que la poseía sobrepasaba sus fuerzas, sus músculos se contraían victimas del cosquilleo eléctrico. La sensación no paraba, sintió los pezones endurecer tanto que le dolieron, gritó buscando consuelo a tanto placer, la espalda se le arqueo al límite que permitían sus huesos, el corazón no podía bombear más rápido, aquel plácido y tortuoso momento perduró en el tiempo hasta que Adam soltó aquel mordisco abrazador y por fin el joven cuerpo pudo relajarse.

Relajarse a tal punto que parecía drogada con LCD o alguna otra droga fuerte. Por su parte el vampiro se limpió los labios con la lengua, con una mirada fugaz vio que no hubiese huellas de sangre en la pierna y se dejó caer sobre el vientre de Za en el mismo punto de relax y gozo que ella.

Adam había olvidado por completo lo embriagante que era morder a alguien que estaba teniendo un orgasmo. Aquella joven mujer había venido a removerle los viejos vicios. Hacía siglos que los humanos no eran más que zombies para él, simple comida o chatarra pero aquella chica le había recordado lo sublime que podía ser un mortal, lo bellos que eran, lo decadente que resultaba su frágil existencia. Adam subió el rostro aún estando drogado por ella y miró a la mujer, su perfecta fisionomía rodeada del espeso cabello castaño, la adoro por improbable que fuese que albergara ese sentimiento por algún otro ser que no fuese Eve.

A gatas subió por el curvilíneo cuerpo hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos y se sepultó en ella una vez más, la joven abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¡Dios! —gimió y le sujeto las caderas, bordeándolo hasta apretarle las suculentas nalgas al hombre y clavarle las uñas.

Ahora fue él quien jadeo, la penetró con más ahínco, con más fuerza. Zafira llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de él y luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos para mirarlo, era tan hermoso, tan misterioso y enigmático, pudo comprender la fascinación que sentía su amigo Ian por su jefe. Jamás había conocido un hombre como el que en ese instante la estaba poseyendo al mejor estilo de una bestia embravecida.

Za comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se elevaba al cielo una vez más, no podía creer que eso pudiese estarle pasando de nuevo, estaba agotada, con los músculos casi deshechos por los orgasmos anteriores. Lo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros y lo que experimentaba su cuerpo era tan fuerte que le araño la espalda buscando un escape a tantas sensaciones. Adam se quejó para luego sonreír.

Sí… sí —susurró con su sensual y ronca voz—…sí, quiero que te corras una vez más… quiero sentir como te contraes conmigo dentro de ti… sentir como me aprietas con tu interior… sí… sí… te correrás para mí.

Aquellas sucias y suaves palabras fueron como una orden inconsciente para ella. Zafira se estremeció con el orgasmo, cerró los ojos y curveó la espalda. Adam no pudo refrenar el instinto de morderla una vez más, paso su fuerte brazo por debajo de la cintura de ella y elevó un tanto la ya curvada espalda, abrió la boca a todo lo que le daba y se la llenó con uno de los pechos, la mordió a la vez que pasaba la lengua por el erguido pezón, Za no fue capaz de soportar aquel placer inminente una vez más y mientras el vampiro alcanzaba el punto máximo de su culminación ella se desmayó.

Jadeante casi al punto del infarto si fuese humano, Adam se acostó al lado de la inconsciente Zafira.

— ¿Qué rayos ha sido todo esto? —susurró preguntándose a sí mismo.

Jamás había experimentado tanto placer con una mujer humana o vampiro. Esa muchacha era distinta a todos, su sabor era exquisito pero iba más allá de una buena alimentación, era como si pudiese degustar su alma además de su sangre, era pura como pocos seres vivientes lo eran. Si antes lo sospechaba ahora era un hecho fehaciente que Zafira no era una prostituta, él conocía a la perfección las mujeres de la mala vida, se había alimentado de ellas por milenios y una persona dedicada a ese oficio no podía ser tan inocente como lo era ella.

La muchacha reaccionó abriendo los ojos y Adam rápidamente le lamió el seno tomando las gotas de sangre que habían caído acá y allá.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó confundida.

— Te desmayaste —el vampiro se alzó sobre su codo para verla mejor— ¿cómo te sientes?

— Mareada —era lógico, había bebido de ella casi 300 ml de sangre, pecó de gula y lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, su sabor era tan sublime y cálido como una mañana de verano.

— ¿Te parece si dormimos un rato? —sabía que descansar le haría bien.

— ¿En verdad quieres dormir? —no había olvidado su puesto en esa cama, ella era una prostituta para él y hasta donde suponía, a las mujerzuelas no se les pagaba por dormir.

— Sí, sí quiero —casi podía leerla como si fuese un libro, veía por completo las conjeturas que se formaban en esa joven cabeza, las preocupaciones que no debía tener. Él había obtenido más de la cuenta con ella.

Adam arropó sus cuerpos con la sabana negra y Zafira lo sorprendió abrazándolo, apoyó su cabeza en el definido pecho de él y se durmió casi de inmediato, era natural, su cuerpo se había quebrado ante stress del éxtasis intenso y consecutivo. El vampiro le respondió el abrazo y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo también estaba exhausto.

Una vez más la incredulidad de lo vivido lo golpeó, él que había hecho esa rutina miles de veces, contratar a una prostituta, toquetearla un poco y morderla hasta llevarla a la inconsciencia, luego crear recuerdos en su memoria era sencillo, implantar imágenes de un falso hecho consumado, la mente de los humanos era tan débil. Con Zafira no pudo hacer aquella jugada, cuando ella lo beso algo se quebró y la deseo como mujer, el hombre no pudo seguir pensando en su increíble perdida de auto control pues se quedó dormido sin aviso.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todas**_

_Acá les dejo el tercer capitulo de este minific, espero que les guste y me dejen muchos RW jejeje… las invito cordialmente a leer La Caída de las Auras, una historia original basada en "La Ilíada" que también estoy publicando por este medio y ha sido adaptada para que Tom Hiddleston (Príncipe Thomas) y Chris Hemsworth (Mithos de Ptía) sean los protagonistas, también aprovecho para recordarles que Caído del Cielo está llegando a su final y no se lo pueden perder. Próximamente estaré publicando un one-shot de Loki y otro de Thranduil__. __ Agradezco todo el cariño que me han brindado a lo largo de este tiempo… ciberabracitos a todas. _

Se durmieron unas horas para recuperar energía. Zafira despertó primero y observó a Adam durmiendo, era tan hermoso, tan increíblemente blanco, delgado y a la vez tan fuerte, con el cabello enmarañado y negro como las sábanas. Su estómago rugió de hambre, apenas había comido una galleta por cena, estaba demasiado nerviosa por ir a esa cita, nervios que había superado.

Se levantó desnuda y barrió con la vista la habitación buscando con qué cubrirse, la sábana no podía tomarla ya que él estaba enredado en ella. Divisó una camisa negra sobre una silla que estaba en la esquina y se enfundó en ella, las ropas de ambos habían quedado en el piso de la cocina. Con sigilo salió de la habitación y bajó a buscar algo de comer.

Al llegar a la estéril cocina y ver el mesón no pudo evitar recordar lo vivido, un escalofrío la recorrió, había sido simplemente majestuoso tener sexo con ese hombre. Tomó el vaso donde antes había tomado agua y abrió la nevera, parpadeó varias veces ante la sorpresa de que estaba completamente vacía, sólo había una botella de vino, una de jugo, una de agua y dos contenedores plateados que no sabía qué eran. Tomó el jugo y se llenó el vaso, se empujó el líquido a fondo blanco, tenía muchísima sed.

Abrió un par de gabinetes y estaban completamente vacíos, se le hacía demasiado raro que ese hombre no tuviese absolutamente nada en la cocina, estaba a punto abrir el tercer gabinete.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —la voz profunda de Adam la hizo brincar y casi soltar el vaso que tenía en la mano.

— Lo siento —susurró y lo miró parado en el umbral vistiendo unos pantalones de seda gris oscuro—. Tenía sed y hambre, lamento el abuso de registrar tu cocina, estaba buscando una galleta o algo.

Adam se relajó, caminó hacia ella pasando el mesón y se recostó en éste.

— No te disculpes, soy yo quien lamenta no tener nada que ofrecer, es que soy muy exigente con la comida, tengo un chef personal a dónde voy a comer —mintió con descaro.

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes —la palabra excéntrico retumbo en su cabeza.

Adam la tomó de la camisa y la haló hasta tenerla entre sus brazos, hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y la olió, luego de tener tanto sexo olía mejor ahora que antes. Bajó sus manos hasta apretarles las nalgas una vez más, le era muy difícil no sentir morbo estando junto a ella. Za chilló divertida y le buscó los labios, se besaron profundamente, sus lenguas danzaban restregándose con la otra, las respiraciones se agitaron. El hombre la giró y Zafira se maravilló que él pudiese moverla con tanta ligereza, comenzó a besarle el cuello y una de sus manos se fue directo al sur, aquella zona estaba aún caliente y bañada en fluidos, sus dedos se deslizaron con facilidad y ella gimió, ahora ambas manos subieron por debajo de la camisa negra y apretaron aquel par de senos firmes y redondos. La muchacha gritó de dolor.

— ¡Lo siento! —dijo Adam con sorpresa.

La volteó hacia él, sin demora le abrió la camisa y le vio el seno que había mordido con un buen morado justo donde había clavado los colmillos. Esa era una piel muy sensible que sin importar que su saliva desapareciera los orificios, la presión de los dientes había creado el lívido.

— En verdad lo siento mucho —insistió y ella le sonrió.

Za no dijo nada pues Adam comenzó a darle pequeños besos sobre el pezón y con el pulgar estimuló el pezón derecho. Los besos pasaron a ser lametones y delicadas succiones, aquel hombre tenía algo en su tacto que era prácticamente mágico, se excitó muchísimo y sus manos se fueron directo a acariciar lo que él tenía entre las piernas, era enorme y grueso, sin pensarlo mucho le bajó un poco el pantalón de seda y se deleitó con lo caliente que él estaba, tenía la punta chorreante por el estímulo, deseó probarlo y eso hizo, se movió hasta estar de rodillas y se metió todo lo que pudo en la boca.

Adam se sujetó del borde de la mesa y gimió al sentirse dentro de esa suculenta y provocativa boca. Zafira se tuvo que ayudar con ambas manos para poder cubrirlo por completo, Adam sabía delicioso, no era tan ácido o salado como su exnovio, por el contrario tenía un sabor algo dulce, la muchacha se ahogó a voluntad con la inmensa longitud de él; el vampiro la sujetó del cabello y la miró excitándose mucho más.

De pronto la detuvo, la tomó de la mano y fue con ella hasta la sala, se sentó en el mullido sofá color vino y se sacó los pantalones dejándola ver su erección a plenitud. Za no pudo evitar saborearse, se arrodilló nuevamente entre sus piernas y volvió a ahogarse con él, el banquete que se dio fue suculento, si tenía hambre eso la llenaría. Lo provocó y lo sedujo no sólo con sus manos y la boca, también con esos hermosos ojos castaños, expresivos y sensuales, la mujer lo llevó al borde del placer pero una vez más Adam la detuvo.

— Ven aquí —la invitó a subirse sobre él y ella se sentó ahorcajadas—. No así no, te quiero al revés.

Zafira pestañeó asombrada, jamás lo había hecho así; esa noche estaba llena de primeras veces. Invirtió la posición estando aún ahorcajadas sobre él. Adam la tomó de las caderas y la instó a que se penetrara con él, la muchacha lo hizo, además apoyó los talones al borde del sofá y echó los brazos hacia atrás para apoyarse del lomo del mismo, jamás se había sentido tan expuesta como ahora, Adam le sujetó el cabello con una cola que tenía en la muñeca para evitar que el espeso y hermoso pelo le tapase el rostro.

Zafira comenzó a moverse lentamente y se asustó un poco al darse cuenta que en aquella posición él la podía penetrar aún más que antes. Adam le pellizcó suavemente los pezones y descendió una mano hasta estimularle el clítoris, ella pensó que aquel toque la disgustaría pero fue todo lo contrario, los movimientos se hicieron más raudos, más fuertes, el sudor comenzó a cubrirla y los jadeos de ambos hicieron acto de presencia.

Lo único que lamentaba el vampiro de esa postura era no poderle verle el rostro y no poder besarla cuando era lo que más deseaba hacer, pero esa noche estaba dispuesto a darle la noche de su vida y eso haría. A la mujer el corazón le comenzó a latir a mil por hora, pensaba que le era imposible llegar al orgasmo nuevamente, había tenido tanto placer que no creyó poder tener más, se equivocaba, la culminación llegó a ella estremeciéndola con fuerza, Adam una vez más se sintió apretado por el interior de Zafira que bombeaba al ritmo de sus espasmos, hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural por no correrse.

La sorprendió al alzarla en peso y girarla colocándola a cuatro patas sobre el sofá, la joven como pudo se sujetó del espaldar, cerró los ojos esperando las nuevas arremetidas pero estas no llegaron, parecía que Adam esperaba a que se calmara. Cuando la respiración se reguló lo suficiente Zafira se enderezó girando la cabeza para mirarlo, él tan sólo estaba arrodillado en el suelo viendo fijamente la zona más íntima de su cuerpo, la chica pudo sentir como la sangre se le subía al rostro ruborizándola.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—preguntó con su voz roca y calmada, ella asintió, no podía hablar.

Verlo allí, quieto como una esfinge sólo mirándola, era uno de los momentos más eróticos de su vida, toda esa noche era la más erótica de su vida. Adam la agarró de las caderas y enterró su cara entre sus carnes pasando su lengua por lugares que nunca antes nadie había tocado.

— No —susurró y se revolvió, pensaba que moriría de la vergüenza, pero él la sujeto con fuerza— No, por favor —se echó todo lo que pudo hacía adelanta sacándole el rostro de ese bochornoso lugar.

Adam no dijo nada, la miró con fiereza y le dio una buena nalgada que la hizo soltar un jadeo, el picor de aquel golpe la excitó. Él volvió a lamerla y ella se volvió a mover.

— Me da vergüenza —confesó saliendo por completo de su papel de mujerzuela.

Otra nalgada fue la respuesta, Zafira ahogó un nuevo gemido, una nalgada más… y otra… y otra. Se quejó aunque no por el dolor sino la excitación, él se enterró en sus carnes una vez más mientras le tomaba los glúteos con fuerza y se los separaba lo más que podía.

A Zafira no le quedó de otra que hundir las uñas en el mueble de terciopelo aguantando la vergüenza, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos pero no por el dolor, no sentía dolor, era por la gran cantidad de emociones que se acumulaban en ella, era increíble todo el placer que sentía, no podía concebir que el cuerpo humano pudiese ser estimulado a tal proporción.

Se suponía que ella había ido esa noche a complacerlo, lo que no esperó fue que la complacida fuese ella. Con asombro se escuchó gemir y el agarré fiero que tenía con el sofá ya no era de estupor sino de goce. Su mente no lograba procesar lo que estaba pasando, sentir aquella lengua experimentada en ese lugar era tan bueno como el sexo oral; aulló cuando le metió los dedos para sobre estimularla, eso era algo que no necesitaba.

—Eres mía—murmuró con voz gutural y dominio mientras le mordisqueaba las nalgas.

Zafira quiso gritar "Sí" pero la voz no le salió, en ese instante era de él por completo, en cuerpo y alma.

Adam disfrutó el ver como la espalda se le curveaba gracias a la incitación de sus dedos y lengua, los jadeos llenaban la habitación. El morbo de ser el primero que la tocaba allí lo invadió de golpe como el mar a las piedras del malecón, jamás creyó que podría sentir eso de nuevo, aquel sentido de posesión primitivo de un hombre sobre una mujer, pero allí estaba ese sentimiento asaltando su mente y su corazón.

— Basta… mmhh… por favor —rogaba. Eso era aún más exquisito para él, hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba a una mujer rogar.

Cambio las posiciones acostándola en el sofá bajo su cuerpo, la mente de Za estaba tan colapsada que no se percató de lo antinaturalmente veloz del movimiento. Adam la penetró con fiereza, sin tenerle más clemencia o piedad y la hizo llegar 3 veces seguidas, cosa que no fue difícil a esas instancias ya Zafira era multi orgásmica, Adam alcanzó su propio éxtasis.

Aquel desconocido la había llenado y satisfecho como ningún hombre lo había hecho en su vida.

Aún casi desmayada sobre el sofá lo vio levantarse.

—Vamos a comer, necesito que tengas energía. Esto aún no se ha acabado— le dedicó una sonrisa casi diabólica.

— Yo… yo…bueno…yo… no sé… si… si pueda…—las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo estaban saturadas, era imposible tener más.

— Lo resistirás y lo disfrutarás —agregó mientras la cargaba.

La llevó hasta el baño de su habitación, vio la bañera y ésta lo tentó pero debían ducharse rápido si quería llevarla a comer, la puso en el suelo y reguló la temperatura de la regadera.

El bañó era como la cocina, estaba desierto de objetos yendo en contraposición rotunda con el resto de la sobrecargada casa. Hecho en blanco y verde oscuro también el estilo era de los años 50, un lavamanos enorme, el WC tenía el tanque arriba y se bajaba halando una cadena, un bidel, algo bastante francés para las costumbres americanas, la bañera era preciosa, hecha de porcelana blanca con 4 patas de plata, grande y cómoda se veía.

Adam vio como las piernas de Zafira temblaban sin parar, estando ya dentro de la cuadrada ducha casi se cayó y pensó en que la tina sí era una buena idea, la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y la besó con suavidad, sentía un magnetismo casi animal por ella, comenzaba a preocuparle el no poder sacarle las manos de encima y lo que menos ayudaba es que ella recibía sus besos de buen agrado e instaba a más.

— Me encantan tus besos —reveló Za mientras restregaba con descaro sus labios a los de él—. Creo que puedo llegar al orgasmo tan sólo con besarte —susurró entre jadeos, fue como un pensamiento en voz alta que se escapó sin permiso.

Adam creyó que perdería los estribos tras esa confesión, le puso una mano en el cuello y hundió más la lengua en su boca, quería morderla, desangrarla hasta sentir su alma abandonar su cuerpo, esa era la mayor posesión que podía ejercer sobre alguien. Se supo controlar, no podía seguir sus instintos como si fuese un vampiro de 800 años, no, él no era para nada un vampiro adolescente, él era el mayor de todos.

Adam se separó de ella con gran esfuerzo, le recogió el cabello en un moño y se lo sujetó con la liga, tomando el jabón comenzó a lavarle el cuerpo, le lavó los pies, las piernas, la entrepierna, el abdomen, los pechos, los brazos, el cuello, era tan pequeña y delicada. Zafira estaba tan excitada, era como si un éxtasis se hubiese establecido en su cuerpo y se negase a abandonarla. Se puso de puntillas y lo volvió a besar, Adam la arrimó hacía el agua y acarició el curvilíneo cuerpo enjuagando la espuma del jabón a su paso, ella jamás podría borrar las huellas de sus manos, por más que quisiera nunca podría olvidarse de su toque.

Terminaron de bañarse luego de un rato muy prolongado y se vistieron. El maquillaje negro de los ojos de Zafira estaba completamente chorreado dándole una apariencia mucho más sexy por raro que eso sonase, los gruesos y bellos labios que llegaron de un sutil rosa ahora eran rojos como las fresas por tanto usarlos y estaban ligeramente inflamados.

Adam la hizo esperar en la sala de la casa hasta que un auto tocó la bocina y al salir era él conduciendo un Jaguar del 82, color crema, era un auto hermoso y clásico. Cuando bajo las escaleras de la entrada casi cae pues no tenía fuerza en las piernas, como pudo mantuvo el equilibrio y mantuvo la compostura para no pasar más vergüenza, se subió al hermoso auto y él arrancó sin decir más.

—¿A dónde iremos?— preguntó buscando conversación, habían hablado muy poco desde que se conocieron.

— A un lugar que conozco, es sencillo pero te gustará.

A Zafira el silencio no le desagregada pero sentía tanta curiosidad por él, de dónde era, dónde había nacido, qué tipo de música le gustaba y todas esas preguntas en su cabeza la espantaron un poco, no debía sentir esa curiosidad tenía que recordarse continuamente cuál era su lugar esa noche, para él era una mujer de alquiler y más nada.

Sin decir más llegaron a un callejón recóndito, nunca antes había estado en esa parte de la ciudad, una puerta pequeña puerta daba paso al restaurante carente de letrero, habían unos cuantos mesones cubiertos con manteles de cuadritos, para sorpresa de ella habían unos 10 comensales en el lugar, no esperaba ver tanta gente a esa hora de la madrugada.

Adam la guío hasta una mesón lejano dónde no había nadie, se sentó en el largo banco ya que no habían sillas y él se sentó junto a ella pero ahorcajadas dejándola atrapada entre sus piernas, el lugar estaba cálido así que se sacó el sobretodo quedando en el sencillo vestido negro, él le acarició el hombro derecho con los labios y el roce le produjo un cosquilleo sobre la piel que le recorrió hasta el pecho erizando así sus pezones. Adam pudo notar la reacción aún por encima del vestido, sonrió, le gustaba causar ese efecto en ella, le giró el rostro y comenzó a besarla, Zafira siempre había sido muy pudorosa, jamás hubiese besado de esa manera a un hombre en público, pero cuando él la tocaba era como si el mundo entero desapareciese, no importaba que hubiese gente presente, él provocaba un efecto en ella tan fuerte que los convencionalismos sociales podían desaparecer en sólo un segundo.

Adam terminó con el beso al sentir que alguien se acercaba, se le quedó mirando a los hermosos ojos castaños y ella lo miró, una voz saco a la muchacha de su ensueño. Un joven de unos 18 años alto y delgado como una pipeta, desgarbado y con un delantal sucio se presentó ante ellos, les entregó una hoja plastificada que hacía las veces de menú.

— ¿Qué desean tomar? —preguntó mirando a Zafira de soslayo.

La muchacha tomó el menú entre sus manos y lo miró, Adam no apartaba la vista de ella.

— La señorita desea tomar agua y la ensalada de la casa —ordenó el vampiro con la mirada fija en la mujer.

Za se sobresaltó un poco, no le agradaba que decidieran por ella pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, además él pagaba. Le asintió al muchacho y le entregó el menú, el mozo se retiró y Za miró a Adam que aún la veía como si desease meterle un mordisco.

— ¿Tú no comerás?

— No, la verdad es que estoy llenó —le metió la mano por debajo del vestido y llevó sus dedos hasta la abertura cálida que buscaba.

— Estamos en público —susurró la joven poniéndose tensa ante la invasión.

— Los zombis que hay en este lugar poco me importan —"los zombis" Za prefirió no preguntar, cruzó las piernas rompiendo así con el atrevido toque.

— ¿Cómo conoces este sitio? —no le gustaba ser curiosa, menos con alguien que evidentemente no le importaba conversar pero necesitaba distraerlo y distraerse.

— Llevan 60 años en este lugar, jamás han hecho cambios y tiene un excelente menú vegetariano —la verdad era que lo conocía por el largo tiempo que tenían en ese punto y por el olor, sabía que no era esa comida grasienta y sobre saturada de condimentos que por lo visto ahora preferían los humanos.

—Por todos los instrumentos que hay en tu casa, supongo que eres músico— Adam comenzaba a besarle lentamente el cuello, tenía que distraerlo o sería ella quien comenzaría a meterle mano por debajo del mantel.

—Me gusta la música— fue la sencilla respuesta mientras le succionaba el lóbulo de la oreja, Zafira suspiró y lo miró con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos.

— No hagas eso por favor —balbuceó. Él le succionó suavemente los labios y a escasos centímetros de sus labios le respondió.

— Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que estés empapada para mí —le lamió los labios nuevamente y ella jadeó a viva voz llamando la atención de un par de comensales, sobre todo de una mujer que no le había quitado la mirada de encima a Adam desde que habían llegado.

Él tampoco la paso por desapercibida, la mujer de unos 35 años olía bien parecía ser una cliente frecuente de ese lugar, le serviría como bolsa de sangre para dentro de unas semanas, la cantidad de feromonas que había drenado su cuerpo al verlo le indicaban al vampiro que sería una presa muy fácil.

La comida llegó y en silencio la vio comer, la ponía tan nerviosa, el pulso se le aceleraba y sonreía sin motivo hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más.

— Adam me pones nerviosa, no puedo comer así —era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y le gusto escuchar su nombre en su boca. Era un sentimiento algo cursi pero no podía negar que le había gustado.

— No te estoy tocando —dijo sonreído, sabía que ella no se refería eso.

— Pero me miras fijamente —repuso casi haciendo un puchero.

Eso le pareció fascinante al vampiro, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a alguien ingenuo, la verdad era que hace mucho tiempo de todo, y cuando Adam decía "mucho tiempo" se refería desde siglos hasta milenios.

—Lo siento, hace mucho tiempo no veía a una criatura tan especial como tú — ella se echó a reír.

— No sé si tomarlo como un halago o una ofensa.

— Es un halago, uno que pocas veces hago —ella volvió a sonreír y le dio un besito sobre los labios, a pesar de que estaba comiendo no le dejo un sabor desagradable, parecía que nada desagradable podría provenir de ella.

— ¿La has pasado bien esta noche? —debía hacerle conversación y dejar de torturarla con su silencio. Zafira se sonrojó hasta las orejas con la pregunta y ahora él se echó a reír, nadie le había sacado una sonrisa así en dos siglos.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó atrevida y mirándolo con picardía.

— Que te gustará aún más lo que queda de noche.

— ¿¡No te cansas!? —expuso con una sonrisa enorme en el dulce rostro.

— Digamos que tengo mucha resistencia —contestó pícaro, se sentía alegre y eso era novedad.

— Me doy cuenta —lo tocó por encima del pantalón siendo atrevida, cosa que nunca antes había sido—. Ambos son incansables —señalando en doble sentido a él y su entrepierna.

— ¡Oh pequeña! Cuidado con lo que haces o te follaré sobre este banco ahora mismo —algo en sus ojos le indicó que no estaba siendo pícaro sino que hablaba con mucha seriedad.

Zafira no se dejó apabullar, se le arrimó más si es que eso era posible y al oído le habló.

— Prefiero esperar a la intimidad de tu casa —le lamió el borde de la oreja y ahora fue él quien jadeo. A Za le encantó ver que ella también podía tener efecto en él, aunque ni someramente se comparaba con el poder que él tenía sobre ella.

— Eres adorable —la besó sin importarle el sabor a comida.

Conversaron un rato sobre ella, Adam supo cómo darle la vuelta para no hablar para nada de él, gratamente descubrió que la muchacha era divertida, risueña, poseedora de una sensualidad ingenua que la hacía aún más provocativa.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

_**Rated NC —18 años**_

Entre conversaciones triviales volvieron a la vieja y destartalada casona. Adam dejó a Zafira en la sala y se fue a guardar el auto, dónde sea que fuese que lo guardaba, la joven muchacha aún no había tenido tiempo de detallar la gran colección de guitarras que tenía puestas en orden sobre un mueble, cuando él llegó.

Adam no dijo palabra, sólo se le acercó y Za sintió que tembló de pies a cabeza, la audacia y valentía que había experimentado en aquel pequeño restaurante se había evaporado, podía tener valor cuando estaba protegida por el público que los rodeaba pero ahora en la soledad de esa sala, él era el ser más intimidante que en su vida hubiese conocido.

Se miraron y ella comenzó hablar nerviosa.

— ¿Subimos? —él no le contestó, sólo camino haciéndola retroceder hasta las escaleras—. Creo que eso es un sí —sonrió como tonta y subió los escalones girándose varias veces para observarlo.

Adam tenía esa mirada indescifrable, penetrante, no sabía si estaba a gusto o en disgusto, si quería volver a dormir o seguir teniendo sexo, él era insondable y eso le gustaba, la hacía estar en zozobra todo el tiempo, insegura de cada paso que daba, y toda esa inestabilidad le agradaba. Ella debía ser siempre tan segura de todo, tener carácter con el casero, en el trabajo, en la calle, siempre aparentando ser una chica fuerte cuando no lo era, con él podía ser todo lo dubitativa que quisiera porque ciertamente no sabía cómo actuar, y una extraña sensación de "_puedo equivocarme y no importa_" la invadió dándole mucho confort.

Era un sentimiento nuevo y muy distinto al que tenía cuando llegó, cuando entró en esa casa por primera vez, estaba midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, cada una de sus acciones y ahora todo se sentía tan natural, tan relajado. Era una emoción extraña pues con un hombre como Adam cualquier mujer se esmeraría y se rebanaría los sesos para decir la frase adecuada, el comentario conveniente, se concentraría es ser la más sensual, la más Femme Fatal para encantarlo, pero Za sentía que podía ser ella misma, sin esfuerzo y eso era maravilloso ya que todo en los últimos 5 años de su vida había significado un esfuerzo.

Llegaron frente a la puerta del cuarto de él.

— ¿La abro? —preguntó siento tonta y él se metió las manos en los bolsillos— Sí, la abro.

Entraron en la habitación. Adam se sacó la chaqueta sin quitarle la mirada de encima y eso le aceleraba el pulso.

— Debo usar el baño —señaló mirando el suelo, esa mirada penetrante era muy difícil de mantener. No espero respuesta y entró.

Uso el baño como todos los mortales al haber tomado mucha agua, se lavó y cepilló los dientes. Se miró en el espejo, respiró profundamente y salió dispuesta a que pasase lo que fuese que tenía que pasar.

Casi grito cuando lo vio completamente desnudo sentado al lateral del lecho, con las piernas separadas, la espalda echada hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus manos, el cabello le caía un poco sobre los ojos y la miró de abajo hacia arriba. Zafira no estaba segura de qué hacer, miraba al suelo pero los ojos se le iban solos hasta admirar el voluptuoso y prominente miembro masculino que se erguía como esfinge entre aquel par de definidas piernas.

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar y ella se gritó mentalmente que ya lo habían hecho todo y visto todo, tenía que actuar, no sabía por qué estaba tan sonrojada y paralizada. En ese berenjenal que era su cabeza pudo sentir que Adam se movió, camino hacia ella y no se detuvo hasta tenerla contra la puerta del baño.

A pesar de los tacones apenas le llegaba a la quijada, subió el rostro para enfrentarlo y fue peor, sintió que las rodillas se le volvieron líquido y que caería en cualquier momento —cómo era posible que siguiera causando ese efecto después de todo lo que habían hecho—. En un arrebato subió los brazos para abrazarlo y besarlo pero él le tomó las manos y se las pegó contra la puerta del baño deteniendo así su iniciativa, Zafira lo miró desconcertada, quiso decir algo pero sólo separo los labios sin emitir sonido.

Adam la besó succionándole el labio inferior, luego el superior, separó un poco su boca abierta de la de ella y Za por puro instinto sacó la lengua buscando más roce, el músico sonrió malicioso, sacó la lengua y la unió a la de ella chocando sus labios, la besó con lentitud alternando la invasión de su lengua con ligeros chupetones a los labios.

Zafira gimió aunque no quería hacerlo, el placer era más fuerte que su voluntad. Adam desvió su boca hasta el cuello y lamida a lamida ascendió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, lo succionó para luego definir el borde de aquella hermosa oreja con la lengua. Za volvió a gemir he hizo fuerza para soltarse de su agarre, quería tocarlo, abrazarlo. Adam mantenía sus cuerpos odiosamente separados haciendo que el único contacto fuese el de sus rostros.

El vampiro besó la cien, pasó beso a beso por la frente hasta descender al otro lado del rostro. Zafira sintió sus propios labios pegados a la mejilla de él, jadeó con la boca entre abierta y le lamió el cachete, la respuesta de Adam fue apretarle con más fuerza las manos, lamió la otra oreja y roncó susurró:

— Te quiero desnuda para mí —la soltó de golpe y ella casi se cayó al suelo al no tener aquel fuerte agarre. El hombre retrocedió hasta sentarse de nuevo en la cama—. Desnúdate para mí, Zafira.

El rubor de sus mejillas se intensifico gracias a todo, le hubiese gustado saber ser sensual como aquellas mujeres que bailaban en tubos y darle un buen espectáculo, ese no era el caso así que se volteó y se comenzó a bajar el cierra que estaba a su espalda, sentía vergüenza y a la vez desinhibición, estaba excitada al punto que si sus rodillas estaban liquidas, su vagina estaba inundada y comenzaba a desbordarse de sus bragas.

Se bajó el vestido negro y con gracia lo lanzó a un lado, volteó la cabeza y lo miró, sonrió pícara sin tener intención de serlo, se soltó el brassier y con la misma gracia lo lanzó a un lado, de repente el fervor del momento se apodero de ella y elimino la vergüenza. Se giró mostrándose ante él y despacio camino hasta estar entre sus piernas, esta vez fue Adam quien tuvo que mirar hacia arriba, y ella no tuvo problema en descifrar lo lujurioso que se sentía pues sus ojos casi chispeaban por el deseo.

— Quiero que tú me las quites —fue tan descarada con ese pedido que lo hizo sonreír con sinceridad.

Lentamente colocó sus grandes manos en las caderas de ella y aún más lento se las bajó como si fuese alguien que no quería terminarse un dulce demasiado rápido. Al quitárselas las lanzó donde estaba el resto de su ropa, con gusto vio que la parte interna de los muslos de Za estaban húmedos, le metió la mano justo allí y ella debió sujetarse de sus hombros para no caer, dos dedos se colaron rápidos a su interior y la mujer gimió.

Adam sacó la mano y la observo bañada en fluidos, se echó hacía atrás acostándose y la llamó con un ademán para que se subiera en él, lógicamente Za se sentó ahorcajadas, tomó el gran falo entre su mano, deseaba empalarse con él pero Adam la detuvo.

— Después —dijo con seductora voz—. Ahora sube.

La muchacha no entendió que pretendía con eso de "sube" obedeció y subió hasta estar sobre sus pectorales.

— Más —indicó el misterioso hombre y con la ayuda de él la puso justo donde quería.

Tenía la cara de Adam justo entre sus piernas, estaba semisentada sobre el pecho de él y las enormes manos la sujetaban de las caderas que estaban ligeramente moreteadas por agarres anteriores. Zafira lo miró y no pudo evitar reír de vergüenza, risa que ceso al primer lametón.

Adam la instó a que se alzara un poco y devoró la suculenta la vulva que tenía frente sí, adoraba el sabor de ella, el olor, quería restregarse por completo con ella, impregnarse de su olor y que no se le borrase en días, apretó entre los labios el clítoris y chupo con más fuerza. Zafira llegó al orgasmo con un nuevo grito y se clavó las uñas en los muslos, jamás le habían hecho tantas veces el sexo oral en una noche, menos así de bien como lo hacía Adam.

El vampiro no salió de esa exquisita prisión hasta que la hizo correrse una segunda vez. Zafira se dejó caer en la cama temblando de pies a cabeza, bañada en un sudor que enfriaba su acalorada piel, Adam la movió hasta tenerla bajo él, la penetró con fuerza y Za le clavó las uñas en la espalda hasta sacarle sangre, para él el dolor durante el sexo se convertía en placer con tanta facilidad que se acabó sin poder evitarlo, los colmillos se le distendieron y debió esconder el rostro en el cuello de ella, no contó con que la joven estaba deseosa de más, con increíble fuerza para su tamaño los giró a ambos invirtiendo las posiciones, inició a moverse como el vaivén de las olas del mar.

Se sentía poderosa al ser quien estaba encima, se agachó un poco para besarlo, los colmillos aún no deseaban volver a su posición así que Adam tuvo que rechazar el beso haciendo que le besara el cuello. Zafira se deleitó en lamerlo y succionarlo mientras el vampiro jadeaba con la boca entreabierta, quería morderla, no quería esconder su verdadera naturaleza, quería que ella le lamiera los colmillos al besarlo.

Retrajo sus caninos usando todo su control y se sentó besándola a la vez que ella lo cabalgaba con lánguidos y sensuales movimientos, abandono la exquisita boca y bajó hasta los pechos tomando uno entre sus labios y apretando el pezón hasta hacerla quejarse, la cabalgata se hizo más salvaje y rápida, la miró embelesado: con su rostro, con la manera en que sus pómulos estaban pintados en rosa no por vergüenza sino por placer, como su pecho se pintaba con el mismo color de la sangre que bombeaba y recorría su cuerpo con tanta divinidad.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al olimpo, Adam la tomó de la nuca y la atrajo a sí para morderla una vez más, no pudo evitarlo, el instinto de poseerla en todo los aspectos lo dominaba, aquello elevo aún más el orgasmo de Zafira que lo araño nuevamente y sin piedad.

Adam sólo bebió un sorbo de ella, la sangre de Zafira era la mejor que había probado en milenios. Ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama, ella sobre el pecho de él y así se quedaron un rato, Adam con dulzura la volteó y busco algo para limpiarse él y luego a ella. Volvió a la cama y la encerró entre sus brazos, se quedaron en silencio sólo mirándose el uno al otro mientras Zafira hacía dibujos imaginarios en su pecho y él la peinaba con los dedos.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó ella.

— En nada —respondió Adam, no podía confesar sus pensamientos, por lo menos no la mayoría de ellos.

— Es imposible que no estés pensando nada —dijo simpática.

— Jamás imaginé que Ian traería a una mujer tan hermosa —paso los dedos por la mejilla de ella—, no lo digo por tu evidente belleza física, posees una ingenuidad tan sensual que te hace completamente irresistible —le acarició los labios con el pulgar—. Hay algo mágico en tu manera de hablar, siempre estas sonriendo con tus ojos, cuando llegaste estabas aterrada —Za bajó la mirada—. No, no lo hagas, quiero verte… eres diferente a los demás, aún no sé qué es pero… —Adam suspiró— la vida te abraza de una manera… de una manera que no suele abrazar a los demás, eres como ver el sol del alba.

Zafira lo abrazó, no sabía que responder ante todo eso.

— Gracias, es lo más hermoso que me han dicho —le dio un par de besos en el cuello y lo miró, estaba muerta de vergüenza pero no quería dejar de ver ese hermoso rostro—. De hecho eres la única persona que me ha dicho algo hermoso… verdaderamente hermoso.

— Eso es triste —la puso bajo él y le dio un par de besitos—. En el pasado, civilizaciones enteras te hubiesen adorado como a una Diosa.

Zafira se echó a reír, era demasiado cursi lo que acababa decir, jamás sería tan grosera como para decírselo. Lo que ella desconocía era que él hablaba muy en serio.

— ¿Tú en qué piensas? —preguntó él y la muchacha se puso seria.

— En nada —le pagó con la misma moneda.

— Es imposible que no estés pensando nada —contrapunteó.

Él tenía un secreto y ella también, así que ambos hablaron con verdades a medias.

— Pienso que… —de inmediato sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo— que eres el mejor amante que he tenido en mi vida, que eres increíblemente hermoso y yo sí hablo del físico —sonrió nerviosa—, pienso que me encanta el color de tu piel, que eres increíblemente misterioso y me pregunto por qué tus ojos son tan raros —le acaricio el rostro—, me pregunto por qué vives tan lejos de la ciudad, qué tipo de música haces, por qué tienes tantas cosas…—se calló sabiendo que era insolente y que debía recordar su lugar en esa cama—. No tienes que responder nada, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero en esas cosas es que pienso —la pregunta que se había reservado era "por qué si eres tan perfecto buscas a una prostituta" millones de mujeres se lanzarían a sus brazos con tan sólo insinuarlo.

— A lo mejor, algún día te responda —le buscó los labios y se besaron por largo rato.

Zafira se durmió en los brazos de Adam y eso se sintió muy bien para el vampiro, un cuerpo cálido abrazado al suyo, no era que ellos fuesen fríos como los mentaban pero tampoco podían tener un calor humanos en sus cuerpos. La miró dormir con una respiración lenta y acompasada, con el rostro relajado, confiado. Ella confiaba en él instintivamente y eso Adam lo agradecía, Zafira era ingenua pero no tonta, esa seguridad con la que descansaba a su lado no era producto del cansancio o de inocencia, era por una intimidad inexplicable que ella también podía sentir.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y Za se giró dándole la espalda a Adam aunque igual él le cruzó la mano por la cintura y la arrimó hacia su pecho. No quería dormir, quería disfrutar de ese momento tan cercano, eran extraños, hacía unas horas atrás que se conocían y sin embargo Adam sentía más afinidad con ella que no compartía con más de la mitad de la gente que conocía de hacía siglos.

Enterró su rostro en el cabello de ella y aspiró con fuerza, olía a mujer, a sexo y esa esencia propia que sólo Zafira poseía. El sueño comenzaba adueñarse de él, no quería dormir, deseaba mirarla, tocarla, besarla justo él que era un gran amante de dormir se negaba hacerlo pero el Dios Morpheo se impuso sobre su voluntad y Adam se quedó dormido.

Serían las 8 de la mañana cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos de golpe, debía levantarse a trabajar y casi brincó de la cama cuando recordó que era domingo, y que ese era su día libre. Respiró con tranquilidad y fue consiente del sutil peso que ejercía Adam sobre ella, no pue evitar la sonrisa, la respiración de él pegaba sutilmente contra su cuello haciéndole cosquillas, con mucho cuidado se escabullo de la cama, tomó la camisa que él se había puesto en la madrugada y se cubrió, le gustaba el olor de Adam era un poco dulce y varonil, por las espesas cortinas de la habitación no se filtraba ni un rayito de luz pero sabía que era de día gracias a que no se veían tan oscuras.

Se acercó a la ventana y corrió un poco la cortina, apenas unos 5 centímetros, el rayo de luz ilumino el cuarto y dio de lleno con la parte baja de la cama, Adam continuaba durmiendo plácidamente cubierto con la negra sabana hasta la cintura, pero la lencería era muy delgada y sintió calor en la pantorrilla, un calor que amenazaba con quemarlo, abrió los ojos y vio en el sol en su habitación, de sentó a la velocidad de un bólido y recogió sus piernas.

— Zafira —la llamó con dureza en su voz. La mujer brincó.

— Lo siento —dijo sin saber qué era lo que sentía pero el tono que había usado Adam era como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

— No te preocupes —el vampiro se relajó y tomó los lentes de sol que estaban en una sobreocupada mesa de noche—. Sufro de ¹_fotofobia_ y la luz del sol me despertó.

— No lo sabía —cerró la cortina.

— No lo hagas, déjala abierta y ven a la cama —pidió.

La muchacha no contento nada y obedeció pero ya no eran 5 centímetros de luz sino 10. Adam se sintió excitado como cuando era un vampiro joven, estar tan cerca del sol era jugar con la muerte y eso te hacía sentir vivo, un juego por el cual él había perdido el gusto hacía milenios. Adam espero a Zafira sentado casi en el copete de la cama, arrodillado pero sentando sobre sus talones, la chica se coló entre sus separados muslos y se arrodilló erguida frente a él, los lentes le molestaban, no le permitían ver sus hermosos y diferentes ojos.

Zafira lo abrazó del cuello y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, lentamente, seductoramente, las manos de Adam comenzaron a juguetear con el hermoso trasero de ella y subieron traviesas por debajo de la camisa hasta la espalda, la tela era un estorbo pero no deseó retirarla, le gustaba no poder ver tanto de ella, eso hacía el momento más entretenido. Los besos se alocaron en apenas minutos, la atracción sexual que sentían era despampanante, una mano blanca y larga se aventuró hacia el pecho de ella, cuando los beso de él bajaron por un camino de saliva hasta el cuello, Zafira comenzaba a jadear, aquel pulso acelerado bajo su lengua hizo crecer los colmillos de Adam, jamás le había pasado eso, nunca perdía el control pero con ella no lograba dominarse.

La acostó en la cama de manera que el ancho rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana le diera justo en el rostro, le subió las piernas a Zafira hasta que sus hermosas y suculentas pantorrillas quedaron a los lados de su rostro y la invadió con potencia, sentirse una vez más dentro de ese rincón húmedo y apretado lo hizo sisear dejando los colmillos al descubierto, eso no importo, la luz del sol la cegaba pero en cambio a él le prestaba una panorámica completa de lo que sucedía.

La poseía a la vez que podía distinguir las partículas de polvo que volaban a través de la luz, sus labios húmedos y entre abiertos, sus ojos cerrados, la capa de sudor que comenzaba a formarse en su frente, el sonrojado de sus mejillas. Tomarla de esa manera mientras el sol la iluminaba era lo más sensual y peligroso que había vivido en los últimos 600 años o más, se sintió llegar a los umbrales del placer demasiado rápido pero era esa mezcla de peligrosa sexualidad lo que lo excitaba en demasía.

Le bajo las piernas a sus costados, la agarró por la cintura y con cuidado la alzó en peso, sus mejillas se tocaron y casi se corrió al sentirle la piel caliente por el Sol, se arrancó los lentes para poder restregar sus rostro con el de ella. Adam no había sentido el sol de esa manera desde hacía eones y eso lo hizo sentir vivo, verdaderamente vivo.

Llegó al placer antes que ella, el orgasmo fue increíblemente intenso, fuerte, se movió hasta quedar acostado a lo ancho de la cama, y mientras se contraía y retorcía Zafira se movió sobre él hasta llegar a su propio éxtasis. La muchacha cayó sobre su pecho siendo presa de su propio placer y los minutos comenzaron a pasar, Adam no lograba salir de su estupor, el Sol lo tentaba al punto que por ilógico que fuese le provocaba estirar su mano para sentirlo y lo hizo, sólo que no tocó la franja de luz que estaba sobre su lecho, la toco a ella. Zafira traía la luz en el sabor de sus venas, en lo bronceado de su piel, en el calor de su cuerpo, en sus ojos risueños e inocentes.

La muchacha se levantó y cerró la ventana, pues él aún no abría los ojos y ella asumió que era por culpa de la luz. Volvió a su cama y se recostó a su lado, Adam ladeo su rostro y la miró para volver a besarla. Zafira no quería pero sabía que debía irse, ya era de día, ya la noche de pasión (Sangrienta) había terminado, tenía que volver a la realidad aunque su cuerpo se negaba con fuerza.

— Creo que… —balbuceó en medio de los embriagadores besos.

— Sí, es hora —contestó y le dio un último beso.

Adam se levantó y la guío hasta el baño dejándola sola para que se aseara, si se quedaba con ella terminaría llegando el mediodía y aún estarían en la bañera haciendo el amor. La muchacha se bañó, arregló y peinó adecentándose lo mejor posible, era muy hermosa, verse bien no era un esfuerzo para ella, bajó las escaleras y él la esperaba con un vaso de jugo en la cocina.

— He llamado un taxi que te llevará a donde le pidas —comentó incomodo, ambos lo estaban, ninguno quería despedirse, pero ninguno dejaba ver ese sentimiento. Adam metió la mano en sus pantalones y saco un fajo de billetes—. Esto es tuyo —le extendió la mano.

Zafira casi dejo caer el vaso que tenía en las manos, se sintió terriblemente mal y estaba a punto de rechazar ese dinero de manera ilógica cuando Adam tomó su pequeño bolso y los metió dentro.

— Respira —le sugirió en voz baja y le quito el vaso vació de las manos—. Eres preciosa —le dio un pico largo en los labios y la corneta de un auto rompió el momento—. Llego tu taxi, disculpa que no te acompañe hasta la puerta, no tengo mis lentes —no explico más nada.

Adam se quedó en el umbral de la cocina y la vio caminar a la entrada, con el pomo en la mano Za se volteó a mirarlo.

— Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida —quiso decirle muchas otras cosas, pero si las decía quedaría como una loca intensa y su papel no se lo permitía.

Él sólo la siguió mirando sin contestar, tomó aire y salió de la casa, era el paso más fuerte que le había tocado dar, no comprendía que había pasado esa noche pero sentía que le pertenecía a él, sacudió la cabeza y abordó el taxi, tenía que aclarar sus ideas, bajó la ventanilla un poco sintiendo el aire frío de la mañana otoñal, eso le aclararía la cabeza y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue "_sólo ha sido sexo_" el sexo más maravilloso, sublime, divino, excelso y glorioso de su vida, de su sencilla y ordinaria vida. Eso era todo, no tenía que sentir nada más por ese extraño.

Continuará…

_**Fotofobia **__es la intolerancia anormal a la luz. Es frecuente en personas con __albinismo __o puede ser debida por enfermedades relacionadas con el __ojo __o el __sistema nervioso__._

_**Gracias por leer y apoyar tanto este fic, bueno ya ha terminado la súper noche de pasión entre Adam y Zafira ¿Ahora qué pasará? ¿Creen que ellos tiene futuro o sólo fue una noche de pasión? **_

_**Los invito a pasar por mi perfil pues encontraran los Traíler de varios de mis fics, y el enlace directo a mi grupo en Facebook.**_

_**Espero sus lindos reviews.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Stef.-**_

_**P.D. Las invito a leer mi nuevo One Shot Fría Primavera, donde les muestro un Loki muy obsesionado ;) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

_**Rated NC —18 años**_

Zafira llegó a su departamento y eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana, al subir hasta su piso vio a Ian que caminaba de un lado al otro casi haciendo una zanja en el piso.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó mostrando un gran alivio en su rostro.

— Sí ¿Acaso temías que tu amigo me hiciera algo malo? —contestó intrigada por su actitud.

— Claro que no, sólo que no llegabas y eso no es normal —ahora Za comprendió menos.

— ¿Qué cosa no es normal?

— Ya sabes… una chica paga —bajó la mirada y se acercó para hablar en voz más baja—. Uno no se queda toda la noche y parte de la mañana con… una…

— ¿Prostituta? —apuntó ya que al parecer, su vecino no lograba decir esa palabra.

— Tú no eres eso, pero sí, a eso me refiero.

— Pues, tu amigo Adam sí lo hizo, ahora si me disculpas —metió la llave en la cerradura e Ian por fin preguntó lo que en verdad quería saber.

— ¿Y qué tal? ¿Estuvo bien? —a Zafira la mandíbula se le fue al piso por la impresión.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y se sacó el sobretodo, sentía calor aunque la temperatura era de 8 C° miró a Ian que se mantenía en la entrada y cuando abrió la boca para hablar los ojos del muchacho se abrieron a más no poder.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Claro que estuvo bien, pero ¿Tú estás bien?

— Estoy perfectamente —se alejó de él.

— Zafira tienes hematomas por todos lados —acotó aún asombrado.

La muchacha se vio los brazos y tenía los dedos de Adam marcados en diferentes lugares, algunas marcas rosadas otras estaban moradas.

— No es nada, estoy bien. Ahora, si me disculpas voy a dormir —cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta, estaba agotada.

Junto a Adam había dormido unas 4 horas de manera fraccionada pero igual estaba consumida.

Vio a su madre que se servía el desayuno.

— Hola mamá, disculpa que no haber llegado antes —entró a la cocina para saludarla pero recordó los lívidos en sus brazos, se giró en seco y casi corrió a su habitación—. Estaba en una fiesta, te comente anoche, Astrid me invitó y bueno, la cosa se extendió. Me voy a cambiar, ahora vuelvo— cerró la puerta con seguro y corrió hasta su espejo de pie.

Se quitó la ropa incluyendo la íntima y se miró, un quejido salió de sus labios, se tapó la boca con la mano para acallarse. Tenía chupones, morados y dedos marcados por todos lados, el borde de su seno derecho estaba casi negro por el mordisco que él le había propinado, dio un paso hacia atrás y notó algo en la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo, cuando miró tenía un hematoma tan negro como el que tenía en el seno, pasarían semanas para que desapareciera y eso la hizo sonreír.

Se lanzó en la cama completamente desnuda, cerró los ojos y pudo detallar el momento exacto en que cada cardenal fue provocado, se sintió excitada, paso sus manos por cada lugar mallugado y quiso más, deseó más, estaba completamente satisfecha, exhausta, adolorida no por las marcas sino por el ejercicio, cada musculo de su cuerpo manifestaba con dolor que había sido empleado con exageración. Sus partes íntimas también palpitaban, estaban hinchadas e irritadas por tanto exceso, y elevó una plegaria para no estar desgarrada por dentro, un ruego que no fue escuchado pues esa misma tarde debería ir al médico a causa de una pequeña hemorragia, él era demasiado grande y todo había sido demasiado intenso, resultaba imposible que no hubiese consecuencias.

Le costó convencer al médico que había tenido sexo consensual y que todo había sido muy placentero, el doctor pensaba que varios hombres habían abusado de ella y no fue fácil que le creyeran que sólo había sido uno y que no fue a la fuerza.

La noche por fin llegó y a las 8 en punto se quedó dormida para no saber nada de sí hasta la mañana siguiente.

A esa hora Adam despertó, el olor de esa muchacha aún estaba en sus sabanas e inconscientemente restregó la nariz, el rosto y todo su cuerpo contra esa parte de la cama, el pequeño demonio que tenía entre las piernas hizo acto de presencia. El vampiro se miró a sí mismo con cara de ¿Qué rayos!? era demasiado viejo para tener erecciones espontaneas pero la tenía y ni siquiera el estar 5 minutos en reposo y con la mente en blanco logró que el pequeño demonio se calmara.

Se sonrió y casi soltó una carcajada, debía masturbarse, hacia tanto que no hacía eso, que pensaba haber olvidado el placer que uno se podía auto infligir. Tomó con su mano la poderosa erección y comenzó a frotarse pensando en ella, en aquel pequeño y exquisito cuerpo redondeado, en su sangre, su boca, sus ojos, su olor… un olor que aún podía percibir. Gimió contra todo pronóstico y aceleró el roce hasta que su simiente cayó cálido sobre su estómago.

Volvió a sonreír, hacía años que no sonreía dos días seguidos… hacía años de todo en general… hacía décadas, siglos o a lo mejor un milenio que no se sentía así, que no amaba así, que no disfrutaba del sexo, de la sangre, de la compañía de alguien así.

Zafira… Zafira… Zafira, ese nombre se repetía en su mente una y otra y otra vez. Se metió a bañar y siguió rememorando la noche anterior en su cabeza, ella en verdad le había insuflado vida, alegría, había tomado de esa joven mucho más que su sangre o su cuerpo, había tomado un poco de su alma y quería repetir, quería volver a experimentar eso, pero no podía llevarse por esos impulsos infantiles, esos sentimientos adolescentes y poco maduros. Él tenía su mujer y aunque estar con humanos era una práctica común entre vampiros, Adam no solía hacerlo aunque Eve sí, los celos en su relación eran tan irrelevantes, su relación estaba por encima de todo eso, cuantas orgias y perversiones habían hecho en su eterno pasado ¿qué no habían experimentado? Ese era justo el problema, que no parecía quedar algo por hacer.

Eve solía decir que ya no habían cosas nuevas, sólo nuevas personas para hacerlas, a él jamás le había provocado tener una nueva persona, un ser que lo renovara para él carecía de lógica, era como era y nadie podría cambiar eso, pero esa joven mujer tenía algo casi mágico en tu tacto, en sus besos. No era porque Zafira fuese novedad, lo que sentía con ella era extraño, él había dormido con un mar de personas, hombres, mujeres, personas enfermas, personas sanas, personas viejas, personas jóvenes, algunas demasiado jóvenes, había probado todo, con todos, en todos lados, por tanto tiempo que ya no sentía gusto en eso.

La lujuria y perversión marcó su vida por mucho tiempo, justamente él y algunas de sus historias habían inspirado a uno de los grandes novelistas ingleses a escribir sus obra maestra "El Retrato De Dorian Grey" y aquello no era más que un ápice de su Era de depravación, pero todo en Adam era pasado, un pasado tan remoto que se perdía en sus memorias.

Tenía que dominarse, no metería a un zombie en su vida, así llamaba él a los humanos "zombies" seres que vagaban por el planeta con ningún otro propósito que consumir todo lo que podían, tan rápido que no se tomaban el tiempo para disfrutar, patéticos seres con míseras existencias. Tomó su sentimiento por Zafira si es que "sentimiento" se lo podía llamar y lo encerró en el fondo pasando página y siguiendo con su vida.

La nueva mañana llegó y Za abrió los ojos a las 7 en punto, se sentía mucho mejor pero le dolían hasta las pestañas, la noche con ese hombre parecía haber sido más fuerte que pasar 4 horas seguidas en el gimnasio. Preparó la bañera con agua caliente y se relajó, su turno ese día era a las 2 de la tarde y merecía ese momento para ella, vio sus cardenales una vez más y se mordió los labios, su mente vagó nuevamente en aquellos sensuales y pasionales recuerdos, quería más, mucho más de ese extraño, cuando se percató de lo que hacía ya estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y vanaglorio el nombre de Adam en voz alta al correrse.

Nunca antes se había masturbado, de hecho no sabía que sabía cómo hacerlo, se echó a reír sintiéndose un poco pervertida gracias a sus propios instintos, justo el día anterior debió ir al médico por todo el exceso de lo vivido, le prohibieron tener sexo durante una semana pero ella quería más, quería volver a besarlo, volver a tocarlo, acariciarlo, lamerlo, sentir su aliento contra su piel, saborear su olor dulzón y masculino.

— Basta Zafira —se regañó.

Abrazó sus piernas y volvió a reír sola, no pudo evitar pensar en el dicho que siempre repetía su abuela "El que se ríe solo, de su picardía se acuerda" y vaya que lo suyo había sido la picardía del siglo. Sonrió aún más al ser consiente que sus pezones estaban duros y sus labios seguían aún hinchados por tantos beso.

— Basta… basta… basta —habló en voz alta—. No ha sido más que un sueño que ya acabó.

Debía por su propio bien ser muy madura ante lo vivido y redundo en su mente para Adam no soy más que una prostituta tenía y debía recordarlo siempre, no podía hacerse ningún tipo de ilusión, pero la mente racional poco podía dominar a la emocional, los seres humanos son animales de sangre caliente y por eso siempre caen presas de sus propias pasiones, sean cuales esas fuesen.

Salió del reparador baño y se dispuso a ver lo que tenía en el bolso, apenas lo abrió lo volvió a cerrar de golpe, se sentía tan mal al ver ese dinero allí, se hubiese entregado a ese hombre un millón de veces si él así lo hubiese querido y ella era quien estaría dispuesta a pagarle. Bajó la cabeza y suspiró con fuerza para darse valentía, ya todo estaba hecho y no podía ponerse con mojigaterías ahora, sacó el dinero y lo contó sintiendo el peso de cada dólar golpear su dignidad.

Se alistó y salió hacer lo que debía hacer con ese dinero. Le pagó al casero los meses que debía y pidió la cita para el examen de su madre, luego se marchó al trabajo como siempre.

Esa tarde no se pudo concentrar en nada, no lograba recordar cuál pedido era de qué mesa, varias personas le pidieron bebidas que llegaron mucho después, hasta tumbo una charola, las manos le temblaban, el cuerpo se le estremecía a cada recuerdo y le era imposible no pensar en él a cada segundo de ese día, lo peor de todo es que esta actitud se repitió varios días.

Una semana completa pasó y Zafira aún levitaba en vez de caminar, algunos lívidos habían desaparecido y otros había mejorado, por lo menos el del seno y el muslo ya no eran del color de una berenjena. Esa noche soñó con Adam, no estaban en aquella atiborrada casa, estaban en una enorme cama con dosel, cortinas blancas y pavorosas los rodeaban, de hecho no veía más que telas y telas blancas que los rodeaban, él la amaba con dulzura, con suavidad, el éxtasis de su sexo la embargo despertándola de golpe, estaba en su cuarto, bañada en sudor y desnuda sobre la cama, un relámpago la hizo espabilar y fue cuando se percató que la ventana estaba abierta.

No comprendió nada, se había acostado vistiendo una gran franela rosada y estaba segura de haber cerrado la ventana, hacía demasiado frío para tenerla abierta, se levantó a cerrarla y se erizó por completo, podía sentir en el cuerpo como si en verdad Adam la hubiese poseído, le ardía el cuello y tenía la piel hirviendo, paso la mano por su entrepierna, estaba mojada en exceso, cerró la maldita ventana y vio la franela tirada en el suelo.

Era un hecho, aquel hombre había causado gran impresión en ella, se había sentido demasiado real ese sueño, volvió a la cama con resignación.

Adam giró la esquina de aquel edificio, acababa de cometer una locura, una muy grande como si fuese un muchacho enamorado pero tenía que hacerlo, quería verla, quería poseerla y quería probarla una vez más, ya había resuelto su problema de sangre, tenía un nuevo proveedor… eso no importaba. Se había auto convencido que sólo deseaba alimentarse de Zafira, pero apenas la vio tan tranquila, dormida y algo desarropada, sus instintos los dominaron, la acarició y tras esa caricia vino el resto de la piel. Suspiró al tener de nuevo su olor sobre su cuerpo, sus manos aún tenían la calidez de esa joven y terca piel.

Caminó toda la noche por la ciudad, se prometió no volver hacer esa estupidez, tenía que olvidarse de esa muchacha pero no sabía cómo lograrlo, su recuerdo lo atormentaba, no hacía más que pensar en ella y el tonto de Ian le preguntaba cada vez que podía por cómo le había ido con Zafira, si le había gustado etc…

Un mes entero pasó y ya la joven muchacha no sentía deseos o ansias de Adam, ahora estaba deprimida por no verlo, era ilógico y seguía repitiéndose que su obsesión por él era a causa del buen sexo que tuvieron, aquello no lograba hacerla entrar en razón. Una noche se sintió tan tentada que tomó un taxi y se detuvo frente a la casa de él, no tuvo el valor de bajarse a tocar el timbre, pero pudo ver su sombra por una de las ventanas y casi se le salió el corazón del pecho.

Había visto a Ian varias veces, jamás le preguntaría por Adam, prácticamente no podía verle la cara a su vecino sin ruborizarse. Lo bueno de ese mes es que su madre estaba mejor de salud, con aquel examen pudieron determinar con exactitud su afección y dar un tratamiento correcto, estaba al día con la renta y las cosas marchaban bien en el trabajo.

A las 5 de la tarde de un jueves, Ian se apareció en el restaurante donde Zafira trabajaba.

— ¡Ian! —saludó con sorpresa, él nunca iba para allá— ¿Vienes a comer?

— No —susurró mirando el suelo con las manos dentro de la chaqueta.

— ¿Entonces?

— Te quiere ver —soltó y a Za la respiración y el corazón se le detuvieron. Ante el silencio Ian terminó de hablar—. Adam quiere que vayas a su casa… ya sabes, a lo mismo y por la misma paga. Le dije que no le daba seguridad de que fueras —se rascó la cabeza dudoso—… sería muy bueno para mí que fueses, pero no sé…

— ¿Cuándo quiere que vaya? —no eran la condiciones bajo las cuales deseaba verlo, pero quería verlo sin importa cómo.

— Me dijo que cuando tú quisieras —Ian se sorprendió de lo animada que se vio Zafira, allí había pasado algo que ninguno le quería contar. Adam era una maldita tumba.

La muchacha caminó de un lado al otro, quería ir esa misma noche pero no podía mostrarse tan ansiosa además debía trabajar al día siguiente y si las cosas iban como la última vez, necesitaba estar libre al día siguiente.

— El sábado. Dile que iré a verlo el sábado por la noche.

— ¡Uff! Gracias Za, creo que Adam me despediría si no te convencía.

— Lo hago porque necesito el dinero Ian —no era que no lo necesitase, pero no iría por eso.

Los días se hicieron largos y eternos para ambos. El sábado llegó y Zafira casi vomitó por los nervios que tenía de volver a ver a Adam, jamás se había sentido tan alterada en su vida. Ian ofreció llevarla pero le dijo que ella mejor iría en taxi, no tenía ganas de lidiar con el parloteo de su amigo.

Se arregló como ella solía hacerlo, no se disfrazaría de mujerzuela, ella no era eso, pero él creía que sí, así que no estaba segura de no vestirse como una cualquiera, aún no sabía que le diría, si le contaría la verdad, y contársela para qué, él quería a una prostituta.

— SILENCIO —se gritó así misma, tenía demasiados pensamientos y lo mejor era no pensar, se pondría lo que le provocase y listo.

Tenía un lindo vestido que le había regalado una tía, aún no se lo estrenaba, no había tenido una ocasión especial para ponérselo y esa noche claro que era una, el vestido con cuello en V un tanto pronunciado para su gusto pero no vulgar, era una linda tela color beige y sobre ésta tenía una tela transparente de color negro con pequeñas flores de colores bordadas por todos lados, un delgado cinturón negro sujetaba el atuendo a su cintura, la falda quedaba un tanto acampanada, ese traje se parecía a ella aunque era ligero para esa época del año así que se puso unas medías negras gruesas que le llegaban a la cintura, unos botines altos del mismo color y un suéter negro tradicional de cachemir con grandes botones para cerrarlo, pero lo llevaría abierto, no quería cubrir el bonito vestido, tomó su bufanda de lana y salió.

El viaje hasta la casa de Adam se le hizo más eterno que la primera vez y al llegar, él abrió la puerta antes que ella se terminase de bajar del taxi. Se detuvo en la acera para mirarlo, estaba tan hermoso con un pantalón negro satinado, ajustado y de corte recto, una camisa negra algo brillante que se le ceñía a la perfección, las mangas dobladas a mitad de los antebrazos y los botones superiores abiertos dejando ver su hermosa y perfecta blancura, el cabello largo y algo despeinado completaban un look que pasaba de lo sensual a lo sexual en proporciones bíblicas.

Zafira lo vio meter las manos en los bolsillos, y ella sacó valor de donde no lo tenía para subir la corta escalera, al estar frente a él sólo dijo:

— Hola.

— Hola —respondió serio y se apartó para que ella entrase en la casa.

Continuará…

_**Hola bellezas, gracias por todos sus magníficos RW, me encanta leerlos y espero muchos más en este capítulo. Les recuerdo que el próximo sábado no habrá cap nuevo de PS pues tengo mucha familia en mi casa y nada de tiempo para escribir.**_

_**Besotes y gracias.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a Todas :D**_

_**Disculpen el parón literario, hace un mes que no se publica este fic, pero es que estuve de vacaciones familiares y luego tuve la sorpresa de ser mamá canina de una hermosa cachorrita de casi 3 meses, uuufff! Me ha vuelto loca jejeje.**_

_**Muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejan sus hermosos review, son muy importantes para mí y espero que me los sigan dejando. **_

_**IMPORTANTE este fic se publicará cada 15 días, es decir un sábado sí, un sábado no. Disculpen los inconvenientes.**_

_**Como siempre invitarlas a que se unas a mi grupo en Facebook "Stefania Bloom Fics" y a la página de Facebook "Tom Hiddleston Venezuela"**_

_**Si por acá hay algún amante de Lee Pace, les informo que el viernes 10/10/14 lanzaré un fanfic del Vampiro Garrett en el fandom de Twilight.**_

_**Besos y Gracias.**_

_**Stef.-**_

**6**

_**Rated NC —18 años**_

Zafira lo vio meter las manos en los bolsillos, y ella saco valor de donde no lo tenía para subir la corta escalera, al estar frente a él sólo dijo:

— Hola.

— Hola —respondió serio y se apartó para que ella entrase en la casa.

Ambos entraron en el cálido y abarrotado hogar, la puerta se cerró tras Adam y ese seco sonido disparó el corazón y la adrenalina de Za, tenía miedo de voltearse a mirarlo y el bombear desenfrenado de su pecho afecto a Adam pero no en la manera que debería afectar a un vampiro, sino lo hizo sentir más deseoso de su cuerpo.

Zafira respiró hondo y se giró a mirarlo, apenas sus ojos conectaron no hubo palabra que se formaran en su mente, o en sus labios, como si de una fuerza magnética sobre natural los atrajera, se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro para besarse. Cuando sus lenguas se unieron una paz desconocida los embargo, una calidez recorrió sus cuerpos y por fin se volvían a sentir bien con sus anatomías, pues durante un mes de estar lejos el uno del otro, era como si algo le faltara a sus pieles, una sensibilidad perdida en sus dermis, las cosas no se sentían igual, lo suave no era tan suave, ni lo cálido les daba verdadero calor, pero en ese abrazo, en ese beso, en ese roce de sus pieles, allí se encontraba todo lo que necesitaban, todo lo que querían.

No hubo tiempo de admirar el vestido nuevo, o lo sensualmente ajustada que le quedaba la camisa negra a Adam, no hubo tiempo de subir las escaleras hasta la habitación, apenas tuvieron lo suficiente para retirar las telas que estorbaban y sobre el piso alfombrado se unieron en uno. En pleno acto los colmillos de Adam crecieron, se los quería clavar profundamente, quería penetrarla y poseerla de todas las maneras posibles y sin poder refrenarse la mordió en el cuello causando que ambos llegaran a la cúspide del orgasmo.

El acto no había durado más de 5 minutos y eso delataba claramente para ambos cuanto se habían extrañado, cuanto se necesitaban, se deseaban. Adam se retiró del cuello y cayó exhausto a su lado, casi no podía respirar y ella tampoco.

Poco a poco las respiraciones se regularon y fueron conscientes de que estaban vestidos, a Zafira sólo le había sacado las medias negras y la ropa íntima y él tenía aún los pantalones puestos a la altura de las rodillas. Lo que calmaba un poco a ambos es que la necesidad era correspondida, uno necesitaba al otro en la misma proporción.

La joven pudo sentarse y suspirar, estaba impresionada y algo asustada por lo que acaba de pasar, una mano pálida le tocó el hombro y la hizo recostarse de nuevo sobre la alfombra. La misma mano la hizo voltear el rostro y una vez más se vio reflejada en el extraño color de sus ojos.

— Me alegra de que hayas aceptado venir —habló Adam rompiendo el silencio.

Za bajó la mirada, no sabía cómo decir lo que deseaba decir. Se dio cuenta que se había entregado a él sin primero conversar, en la ida en taxi hasta la casa había preparado todo un discurso, pero esas palabras ensayadas escapaban de su mente como el agua entre los dedos. Sintió unos dedos fríos acariciarle la mejilla y eso la animo a enfrentar nuevamente esos ojos envolventes y misteriosos.

— Yo… yo vine… yo —le fallaba la voz y el corazón le volvía a batir tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí. Adam le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

— Respira Zafira —que dijera su nombre la ponía aún más ansiosa.

— Yo… yo tenía, no, yo quería decirte que… que… es que hay una confusión. Bueno… —Se volvió a sentar no podía hablarle si lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Y de repente largó todo sin respirar—. Yo quería aclarar que no soy una prostituta, sé que así me presenté ante ti y que tomé el dinero la vez pasada, pero lo hice porque estaba desesperada y quise venir para aclararlo, pues sé que actué como una cualquiera pero no soy así, no en verdad y ahora vuelvo y… y… —necesitaba aire así que se levantó del piso para caminar descalza de un lado al otro— se suponía que venía sólo a hablar contigo y ahora… —estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

Adam se acomodó los pantalones y se levantó para abrazarla.

— Tranquila Zafira, respira —la muchacha obedeció—, sostenlo, aguanta la respiración un rato —la miró para ver si ella le hacía caso y así era—. Ok, ahora exhala. Una vez más inhala… exhala… ¿Mejor? —por lo menos ya no estaba tan colorada, antes parecía que hasta la tensión se le estaba subiendo.

— Sí, mejor —le correspondia el abrazo y apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho de él—. No soy una prostituta… yo te juro…

— Sé que no lo eres —la interrumpió y ella alzó la mirada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque conozco a las prostitutas. Desde que entraste la primera vez por esa puerta supe que no lo eras y luego fue sencillo sacarle la verdad a Ian, de hecho prácticamente lo confeso sin que yo le preguntase —Ian le había contado más que eso, le dijo que era su vecina, dónde y de qué trabajaba, que era judía y más.

Za pensó un momento en lo que él le decía.

— Si lo sabías ¿Por qué ofreciste pagarme de nuevo?

— Porque quería que vinieras y no sabía cómo hacer para atraerte —confesó en voz alta, y no era una confesión para ella, sino para sí mismo.

La joven se acurrucó en su ancho pecho y cerró los ojos. No podía negar lo bien que se sentía, lo completa, lo satisfecha, era tan extraño sentirse así por un desconocido, pero lo que ambos tenían claro es que esas sensaciones no eran gracias a un buen sexo, sino que había más… mucho más.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo Adam? —preguntó, la verdad fue un pensamiento en voz alta.

— No lo sé —contestó mirando al vacío—. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así con alguien…—que no fuese su Eve. Pero esa parte prefirió callársela, conocía a las mujeres y no era momento de decir que era un hombre casado.

Ciertamente no sabía qué pasaba con Zafira, por qué lo hacía sentir así pero de algo estaba seguro, quería hacerle el amor toda la noche y alimentarse de ella todo lo que le fuese posible. La cargó en peso y se la llevó hasta la habitación, estaba decidido a besarla en cada centímetro de su piel, acariciar cada recoveco de su bronceado cuerpo y la hacerla pedir clemencia.

Adam era un hombre que lo que se proponía hacer, lo hacía y alrededor de las 3 am Zafira huía escaleras abajo con lagrimones en el rostro, no soportaba un beso más, una caricia más, su cuerpo estaba colapsado por tanto estímulo y él también lo estaba, sólo que lo disimulaba mejor. Logró atraparla en el salón y se abrazaron por un largo rato mientras ella lloraba, no era una reacción extraña como muchos piensan, de hecho llorar era la mejor manera de desahogar un poco la sensibilidad a la que había sido expuesto su cuerpo.

Cayeron sobre el sofá vinotinto, ella se cubría con una sábana negra y él sólo tenía un paño marrón amarrado en la cintura. Correr tras Zafira por la gran casa mientras reían y ella soltaba lágrimas entre risas, fue uno de los momentos más alegres de su eterna vida, éste era el primer recuerdo de un momento verdaderamente feliz que no fuese compartido con Eve.

Adam calmo su mente y aspiró la fragancia floral que expedía el abundante y oscuro cabello de su chica… "su chica" esa palabra lo alerto tanto que se levantó de golpe, no había relación posible con ella, no mientras Za fuese humana, no debía bajo ningún concepto revelar su verdadera naturaleza ante un zombie.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó de camino a la cocina.

— Un poco —respondió siguiéndolo, era obvio que algo lo había incomodado.

— Me tome la libertad de comprar comida para ti, espero que te guste —abrió la nevera y habían unos 5 menús diferentes.

Mientras le explicaba que era cada comida, se dio cuenta que había salido a comprar comida para una mortal, no era la primera vez que alimentaba a un humano pero ciertamente no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que hizo algo así.

Zafira eligió y procedió a calentar la comida en el microondas. Él también sentía hambre apenas le había dado un sorbo cuando ella llego, no se había vuelto a alimentar de ella, no quería dejarle marcas tan feas como cuando la primera vez. Aquel día que se coló por su ventana y la amó, vio cada hematoma y un par eran de cuidado, tenía que ser más amable pero la pasión que lo embargaba era difícil de controlar.

Mientras ella comía comenzaron a conversar, en realidad Za sólo se limitaba a escuchar maravillada las historias que Adam le contaba, cosas de historia, de personajes famosos de otras épocas, en especial le relató un cuento escandaloso de Lord Byron un famoso poeta inglés que vivió a finales de 1700.

Zafira no era una muchacha culta, no había tenido oportunidad de ir a la universidad, sólo había terminado el bachillerato pero le gusta leer de esto y aquello. A Adam eso le gustaba, ella era un cuenco vacío que él podía llenar con lo que quisiera, la joven lo escuchaba fascinada adsorbiendo todo lo que él decía. Sin darse cuenta eran las 5 am y ambos seguían semidesnudos hablando en la cocina.

— Si pudieras ir a la universidad ¿Qué estudiarías? —cuestionó el vampiro.

— Hay tantas cosas que me hubiese gustado estudiar —suspiró melancólica—. Me hubiese gustado estudiar Historia Del Arte —él abrió los ojos en sorpresa y ella se echó a reír—. No me mires así, en verdad es algo que me hubiese gustado estudiar, mi padre de pequeña me llevaba a varios museos y una vez estuvimos en Washington y me llevo al ¹Smithsoniano, ese fue el mejor fin de semana de mi vida —volvió a suspirar— ¿A veces no sientes, que el mundo tiene tanto que ofrecer, que es una pena no tener el tiempo suficiente para tomar todo lo que hay? Eso me pasa con frecuencia —ambos se callaron un momento y Za volvió a hablar como si pensará en voz alta—. Aún tengo la ilusión de que viajaré y conoceré el mundo… no quiero ser una mesera el resto de mi vida.

— No tiene nada de malo ser mesera —dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y jugaba entrelazando sus dedos de forma distraída.

— No, pero quiero hacer muchas cosas… cosas que no se pueden alcanzar con mi sueldo. De hecho me inscribí para un curso de secretariado computarizado —bajó la mirada algo avergonzada, él podía vivir en una cosa que parecía un chiquero, pero era un hombre de mundo, eso se le notaba con tan sólo hablar.

— Eso está muy bien —le contentó robándole un nuevo beso—. Ven, volvamos a la cama —la haló de la mano y comenzaron a subir las escaleras —¿Cuánto tiempo dura?

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó distraída pues verle el perfecto trasero que poseía la sacaba de concentración.

— El curso que harás.

— Es un curso de 36 horas, lo dan 2 horas los miércoles por la noche y 2 horas los sábados por la mañana, son 8 semanas, lo dicta la municipalidad así que es gratis, pero dan certificado —explicó durante el camino, le agrado que él le preguntará, nadie excepto su madre y un par de amigos, se interesaban por sus cosas.

— ¿Cuál es el pensum? —preguntaba con verdadero interés y eso lo hizo sorprenderse una vez más.

Hablaron del tema un rato hasta que los besos se impusieron y las pieles se necesitaron. Adam la mordió en el mismo lugar que antes, fue amable y su mordida los elevó a ambos al orgasmo más sublime. Al terminar los espasmos propios del éxtasis, Zafira le comento:

— Eres un vampiro —fue un susurró, se estaba quedando dormida y lo dijo por el simple hecho de que a él le gustaba morder.

— Lo soy —respondió consiente de lo que decía— pero no me tienes que temer, ni se lo puedes decir a nadie.

Ella sonrió pensando que era una broma y se durmió sin poder evitarlo. Adam sabía que ella lo tomaría a la ligera aunque igual se sintió bien decirle la verdad en voz alta, poco después se durmió abrazado a ella.

Cerca de las 9 am Za se despertó y tal cual como acostumbraba en su casa caminó hacía la ventana y descorrió la cortina pero esta vez no había sido unos 10 cm como la vez pasada, sino que la descorrió por lo menos 30 cm. El sol dio con la cama y Adam pudo sentir el calor a través de la delgada sabana que cubría sus piernas, abrió los ojos y por instinto natural brincó a una velocidad sobre humana al rincón más oscuro de la habitación y enseñó los colmillos con violencia y estando alerta contra el enemigo.

Estaba dormido, así que pensó que alguien lo quería lastimar, pero cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando la vio a ella de pie junto a la ventana.

— ¡Zafira! —la llamó sin haber replegado aún sus caninos.

La muchacha no grito, no porque fuese muy controlaDA sino porque la voz no le salió, se llevó las manos a la boca, sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

— Zafira —la llamó con suavidad— Cierra la cortina por favor.

La joven no era tonta y a pesar de que su lógica negaba lo que sucedía, su instinto la hizo actuar y no cerró la cortina por el contrario la abrió más y abrió la ventana. El sol bañó casi por completo la habitación obligando a Adam acurrucarse más contra la esquina, el viento otoñal golpeo las cálidas pieles, Za apenas tenía puesta una bata de baño de Adam, y él vestía nada más el pantalón del pijama aunque el frío en verdad no lo afectaba.

El Sol amenazante volvió a distendió más los colmillos del vampiro, era una reacción instintiva en su especie, no pudo evitarlo y Zafira al verlo quizó salirse por la ventana, estaba aterrorizada.

— ¿¡Estás loca!? Te vas a matar, estamos en un tercer piso Zafira —se tomó un momento para pensar, nunca antes un mortal lo había descubierto, menos de una manera tan abrupta—. Escúchame Zafira, tienes que entrar en la habitación, no hay manera de que puedas salir por allí —debía estar preocupado por el Sol, en vez lo estaba porque Za tenía ambas piernas colgando por fuera de la ventana—. No sé qué estarás pensado, sólo quiero que sepas que no estás en peligro alguno, lo peligroso es lo que estás haciendo ahora.

La muchacha no respondía, lagrimas bajaban por su rostro y no lo miraba. Adam dejo pasar 10 eternos y desesperantes minutos en total silencio.

— Zafira mírame… mírame por favor —se lo debió pedir 8 veces más hasta que por fin ella giró el rostro para mirarle.

El terror que reflejaba su rostro le provoco ganas de llorar, de todos los zombies del planeta que le importaban un comino, justo ella se enteraba de la peor manera de lo que era, justo ella lo miraba con horror.

— No me mires así —dijo en verdad lastimado por la mirada—. Di algo por favor.

— ¿Eres un demonio? —se sintió como una idiota cuando pronuncio las palabras, pero en su cabeza no sonaban tan ridícula.

— No, no lo soy.

— ¿Qué eres? —no tenía ni idea de cómo la voz le podía salir, jamás había sentido tanto miedo como ahora.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —fue su sencilla respuesta.

El silencio volvió a reinar por varios minutos y de repente se vio interrumpido por gritos desesperados, gritos de Zafira.

— AYUDA, AUXILIO, POR FAVOR… AYUDENME, ALGUIEN —armó un gran escándalo.

Adam la dejo gritar, no había nadie en un par de kilómetros, era una zona desierta, pero podía comprender la necesidad que ella tenía de gritar. Por más tiempo soportó los alaridos hasta que ella perdió la voz y se cansó de gritar.

— Eso no ha sido necesario, no te haré daño alguno. Por favor Zafira, entra y cierra la ventana.

— No, tú… tú —lo miró directamente a los ojos—… las mordidas, tú… eres… eres… —no podía decirlo en voz alta, era totalmente ridículo—. Deja que el sol te toque —exigió.

— No puedo Za, supones bien lo que pasará.

— No tengo idea de lo que pasará, así que deja que el sol te toque ¿Por qué no sales de allí? —las lágrimas se le habían secado sobre el rostro, había pasado casi una hora entre silencios y gritos.

— Esta bien, si lo quieres ver, lo haré —tomó aire y asomo la mano el sol.

De inmediato la mano se comenzó a quemar y Adam apretó los dientes para no gritar, el olor a carne quemada invadió la habitación y comenzó a salir fuego de la mano. Por inesperado e ilógico que resultara, Zafira entró al cuarto.

— ¡BASTA! —gritó ronca y Adam sacó la mano de la luz.

Ambos vieron el doloroso proceso de regeneración, el hombre gritó y cayó de rodillas por el suplicio al que se había sometido. Za se acercó unos pasos a él, aún se encontraba en el sol pero fue el momento perfecto para Adam. Usando su velocidad sobrenatural corrió hasta ella, la abrazó y volvió a la esquina con el cuerpo humeante pero sin mayor daño ya que se había movido muy rápido.

Zafira comenzó a luchar aterrada de estar entre los brazos que unas horas antes la hicieron sentir la mujer más especial y segura del planeta.

— TRANQUILA —le gritó pegándola contra la pared, era mucho más fuerte que ella no había forma de escapar—. No te haré daño, jamás te haría daño, de hecho no le hago daño a nadie.

— ¿Qué eres? —demandó a la vez que hacía fuerza para librarse.

— Sabes lo que soy.

— DIMELO —le gritó, necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba que él se lo dijera, sino no podría creerlo.

— Un vampiro, eso es lo que soy —sentenció fúnebre.

La muchacha comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

— Estoy alucinando, tengo que ir al médico ¡Oh mi Dios! Tengo un tumor, estoy teniendo alucinaciones —las lágrimas volvieron a salir sin permiso de sus hermosos ojos café.

Adam la soltó, por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo impactante que podía ser que alguien se enterase que los vampiros sí existían. Zafira al sentirse libre camino de un lado a otro saliendo y entrando de la luz.

— ¡Dios, Dios, Dios! ¡Me volví loca! —ahora estaba más angustiada por creerse demente que por estar en un cuarto con un vampiro.

— Cierra la ventana —pidió una vez más Adam y contra todo pronóstico ella obedeció.

De alguna manera se había convencido a si misma que estaba aluciando, por lo visto eso era más fácil que lidiar con la verdad. Cuando hubo oscuridad Adam la alejó de la funesta ventana.

— No estás loca, no estas alucinando —la fue abrazar pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás— Eres judía Zafira, tu pueblo tiene cuentos sobre nosotros. Uno muy famoso de hecho.

La joven se carcajeo burlona.

— ¿Acaso quieres decir que el cuento de ²Lilith es cierto? —no podía creer eso.

— Sí —fue la sencilla respuesta, y ella se rio en burla.

— Y seguro que tú eres Adam el primer hombre y Lilith fue tu primera esposa —habló burlona.

Adam se mantuvo en silencio un instante, si le decía que sí, en verdad enloquecería.

— No estas alucinando Zafira, eso te lo aseguro. Lamento que te enterases de esta manera, esto no debió pasar así. Escúchame, déjame explicarte… —le fue a tocar el rostro pero ella lo rechazo.

Za se tocó el cuello, luego recordó los mordiscos del seno y en el lado interno del muslo, retrocedió y lo miró casi con asco.

— Te alimentaste de mí… sin yo saberlo… los mordiscos —se giró en redondo y comenzó a vestirse.

— Sí, sí y sí pero debemos hablar, tienes que entender —una vez más quiso acercarse.

— No me toques ¿Ian sabe lo que eres? —preguntó terminando de arreglar.

— No, nadie lo sabe, es peligroso Zafira, nadie puede saber que tú sabes.

— No te preocupes, decirle a alguien que una noche mi vecino corrupto y chulo me propuso prostituirme con un perfecto desconocido, que acepte porque estaba desesperada por dinero, que este extraño me dio la noche de mi vida al punto de creer estar enamorada de él pero resulto que el misterioso extraño es un vampiro que se alimentó de mi sangre —tomó su cartera y lo miró de arriba abajo— ¡ppss! Si llego a decirle eso a alguien me internaran… es más, ahora que lo digo en voz alta, creo que igual iré al médico.

Bajó las escaleras sumamente alterada, era una mezcla de sentimientos entre miedo, rabia, decepción, dolor, tristeza. Camino rauda hasta la puerta de entrada y tomó el pomo, se detuvo esperando sin saber por qué.

— Zafira… no te vayas —susurró.

— No me vuelvas a buscar, nunca —se giró a mirarlo y su boca se frunció en gento de aguantar nuevas lágrimas, con voz mucho más dulce dijo—. Ahora muévete, voy abrir la puerta.

Con cuidado abrió y salió corriendo por la calle sin rumbo, perdida y con temor.

Continuará…

_**¹Smithsoniano: **__**El**____**Instituto Smithsonian**____**(en**____**inglés**__**:**____**''**__**Smithsonian Institution''**__**) es un centro de educación e investigación que posee además un complejo de**____**museos**____**asociado.**_

_**²Lilith: **__**Lilit**____**o**____**Lilith**____**(del**____**hebreo**__**: **_לילית_**) es una figura**____**legendaria**____**del**____**folclore**____**judío**__**, de origen**____**mesopotámico**__**. Se la considera la primera esposa de**____**Adán**__**, anterior a**____**Eva**__**. Según la leyenda (que no aparece en la**____**Biblia**__**), abandonó el**____**Edén**____**por propia iniciativa y se instaló junto al **__**mar Rojo**__**, uniéndose allí con**____**Samael**__**, que se convirtió en su amante, y con otros demonios. Más tarde, se convirtió en un demonio que rapta a los niños en sus cunas por la noche y se une a los hombres como un**____**súcubo**__**, engendrando hijos (los**____**lilim**__**) con el semen que los varones derraman involuntariamente cuando están durmiendo (**__**polución nocturna**__**). Se la representa con el aspecto de una mujer muy hermosa, con el pelo largo y rizado, generalmente rubia o pelirroja, y a veces alada. Sus hijos se alimentan de sangre, por eso Lilith es la madre de todos los vampiros.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola mis bellezas**_

_**Acá les dejo una nueva entrega de este fic, espero que les siga gustando tanto como siempre. Ahora la cosa se pone más interesante hay nuevos involucrados y veremos lo que harán en un futuro**_

_**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS RW, amo que me deje su opinión, sobre todo en este fanfic que es uno de los más comentado.**_

_**Gracias en especial a: Nilda, Claudis, Ninsi, Paloma, Carmen, Rossy, Jenny, Rake, Nemesis, Valery, Graciela, Karen, Priscila, Lau sus opis me inspiran a continuar.**_

_**Próximo capítulo el 1/11/14**_

**7**

Zafira se descubrió a sí misma dentro de un taxi a pocas cuadras de su casa, había llorado tanto que se abstrajo al punto de olvidar cómo y cuándo había abordado ese vehículo. Apenas entro en su hogar agradeció que su madre no estuviese, por lo visto se había ido muy temprano al mercado, eso era una prueba de su franca mejoría de salud.

Se sentó sobre su cama y abrazó la almohada tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar. Había visto los largos colmillos blancos, la carne quemada cuando puso la mano al sol, los ojos de ese color tan extraño, ella no había alucinado, él era lo que era. Volvió a llorar pero esta vez no era un llanto silencioso como antes, era un llanto histérico, lleno de gemidos y quejas, se sentía tan asustada y a la vez tan triste.

Como pudo se fue hasta el cuarto de su madre y tomó dos píldoras para dormir, estaba al borde de un colapso y lo sabía, su lógica estaba en batalla campal con sus instintos, la controversia en su cabeza le estaba causando jaqueca.

Quiso ir al baño y darse una larga ducha eso la ayudaría a calmarse pero cayó de bruces al suelo, el llanto tan desgarrado la hacía perder las fuerzas y no estaba segura del porqué lloraba, no era sólo de miedo, era porque él era un demonio, un ser malvado que mataba a los humanos para alimentarse, una criatura de la noche sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos y ella estaba enamorada de eso, pues eso eran los vampiros, unos muertos caminantes sin alma.

Estaba profundamente triste, se acababa de dar cuenta que sin siquiera percatarse se había ilusionado con él, creía en lo profundo de su corazón que él tenía sentimientos por ella, que él también se había sentido conectado y necesitado de ella, que por eso la había llamado otra vez, pero la realidad era otra, era que él sólo quería fornicar y alimentarse de ella, como de seguro hacía noche tras noche con mujeres diferentes.

Su corazón estaba roto en pedazos y su mente estaba peligrosamente cerca de una crisis nerviosa. Arrastras llegó hasta el baño y se metió en la bañera con la ropa puesta, a duras penas se había sacado los zaparos, abrió la llave del agua fría y allí se quedó inmóvil hasta que el agua amenazó con desbordarse; con el pie cerró el grifo y continuó allí sin moverse. El agua fría en otoño era como meterse en un lago congelado, pero ella estaba agradecía por la baja temperatura y comprendió porqué en la antigüedad a las personas dementes las bañaban con agua helada, en verdad te calmaba.

Casi 40 minutos después sintió la puerta de la casa abrirse, su mamá volvía con las comprar y eso la hizo reaccionar, aunque no de manera rápida pues las pastillas ya hacían su efecto. Como pudo se sacó la ropa mojada se enfundo en su gruesa bata de baño y fue directo a acostarse sin peinarse o secarse el cabello.

Su mamá la vio acostada y la dejo dormir, la Sra. Goldberg apenas contaba con 46 años pero aparentaba un poco más gracias a las adversidades de la vida, estaba contenta de que su hija saliera a divertirse, era tan joven y tan responsable, era justo que se pegara una buena farra como cualquier joven de su edad.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y Zafira parecía un fantasma que deambulaba del restaurante a su casa y viceversa, ni siquiera asistió al curso de secretaría al que se había inscrito, prácticamente no comía y lloraba constantemente durante las noches pero lo peor era que cuando oscurecía e iba a su casa, caminaba muy nerviosa, alterada, mirando hacía todos lados con terror de que él apareciera y le hiciera daño _¿Cómo se puede temer y amar a alguien al mismos tiempo?_ Se cuestionaba todos los días, era un deseo sin sentido de querer verlo y a la vez no.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, había bajado de peso unas cuantas libras. Algunos días lograba convencerse de que Adam había sido un producto de su imaginación, un sueño muy realista que se había salido de contexto. De hecho quiso hacer una cita con un psicólogo pero cada vez que tomaba el teléfono para llamar al consultorio, se arrepentía y colgaba.

Aquel día martes una brisa gélida soplaba con fuerza anunciando que el invierno estaba cerca, en especial ese día había logrado calmar su ansiedad, auto-engañarse con que Adam era un hombre que la había contratado como prostituta un par de veces y ya, que ella no estaba enamorada de él y que Adam bajo ningún concepto era un ser sobrenatural. En verdad pensar así la calmaba y se podría decir que venía feliz de regreso a casa, había sido un buen día, pero… siempre hay un pero, al llegar a su edificio se encontró con Ian en la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Za! Qué bueno que te encuentro, quiero saber dos cosas ¿Sabes algo de Adam? Además ¿Qué le hiciste? —la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven fue evidente.

— ¿¡Qué le hice!? Yo a él no le hice nada, y no sé nada de él ¿Por qué crees que le hice algo?

— Al día siguiente de que estuvo contigo se fue fuera del país y no atiende nunca mis llamadas, no sé nada de él, tengo 3 guitarras y 2 violines para él, pero no sé a dónde mandárselos o si debo esperar a que él venga, no sé nada y eso me desespera.

— ¿¡Se fue del país!? —saber de Adam la había tomado por sorpresa.

— Sí, me pidió que le consiguiera un pasaje para Berlín justo el día siguiente de que tú fueses a visitarlo, y los quiso para esa misma noche, la verdad me toco hacer magia para conseguirle el ticket, pero sólo me pidió el pasaje de ida y no me dejo ninguna instrucción de qué hacer con su casa o los nuevos instrumentos que encargo, es cómo si hubiese salido huyendo de algo o alguien.

— Pues no tengo idea de dónde está y yo no tengo nada que ver con su viaje, recuerda que para él soy sólo una chica de alquiler —se decidió a entrar en el edificio, se sintió hasta un poco mareada por el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de él.

— Sí pero me dio la impresión de que le gustabas mucho —ella lo miró significativamente— Sí, obvio que le gustas pero no sé… me dio la impresión que le gustabas más de lo normal.

— Pues le guste lo suficiente para que me diera un par de mordidas y ya, no hay nada más —esas palabras salieron con amargura de su boca.

Subió los dos pisos y entró en su apartamento sin despedirse de Ian. Adam se había ido del país, eso había sido una nueva puñalada para su corazón, por lo visto su inconsciente guardaba una esperanza de volverlo a ver pues la noticia de que él no estaba la golpeó con fuerza, nuevas lagrimas nacieron en sus ojos, él no regresaría jamás, nunca lo volvería a ver.

Adam se lo había dicho era peligroso que ella supiese lo que era él, seguramente se había ido por temor a que ella lo delatara ante alguien, quizás había un grupo de caza vampiros como mostraban en las películas y él huyo, de seguro que ella era un cabo suelto del que él no se había hecho cargo y al pensar en eso se dio cuenta que Adam la había dejado marchar sin mayor resistencia, era evidente que él no la había querido matar, aunque ese pensamiento no la hizo sentir mejor, no la reconfortaba.

El invierno llegó y fue especialmente gélido, al parecer nada la hacía entrar en calor. Hubo un chico que conoció en el restaurante, un muchacho judío que estudiaba para ser abogado, un buen partido por donde se viera, salió con él varias veces sabía que debía darse la oportunidad, que Adam la había olvidado con total facilidad mientras ella no tenía momento del día en que no lo pensase.

Abraham, ese era el nombre del futuro abogado, era rubio y alto, bastante guapo y encantador. El 10 de diciembre hizo el amor con él por primera vez, ya era hora de que eso pasara y no estuvo mal pero tampoco bien, por dentro estaba como una muñeca rota, reía, hablaba, trabajaba pero toda su vida estaba carente de pasión. Abraham no la llenaba en ningún sentido, no la hacía sentir ni la cuarta parte de la pasión que le inspiraba Adam, de hecho había comenzado a fantasear con Adam mientras estaba con Abraham.

Los días festivos llegaron pero al ser judíos no celebraban la navidad aunque el 25 de diciembre el joven la había invitado a ella y a su madre a una cena en su casa. La Sra. Goldberg estaba encantada con ese muchacho, era el mejor partido que Zafira se había podido encontrar en la vida y además vivía en una zona muy respetable de ciudad.

— Espero que en pocos meses Abraham se te proponga, se nota que está enamorado de ti —comentó Sarah Goldberg.

Zafira se limitó a sonreír, si eso sucedía aceptaría la propuesta, era consciente que él era su mejor oportunidad. Ser la esposa de un joven abogado lleno de ambición y promesa, unos meses atrás eso habría sido un sueño hecho realidad ahora era un mero consuelo y por lo visto Abraham iba con intensiones serias.

Paso la fiesta de fin de año. Paso enero, febrero, marzo y la primavera asomó su cabeza algo tímida. Era un día sábado y Zafira amanecía en los brazos de Abraham la noche había sido muy buena, habían salido a cenar, a bailar y él la había hecho reír como nunca, al hacer el amor lo disfruto mucho hasta había alcanzado el orgasmo y por primera vez en meses sintió esperanza… una pequeñita esperanza que le susurraba al oído "todo volverá a estar bien".

Adam por su parte viajaba de regreso desde España. Había pasado casi 4 meses con Eva, habían recorriendo África y parte de Europa. Las cosas entre Eva y él estaban bien y Adam le había contado todo con respecto a Zafira, jamás se tenían secretos y tener amantes humanos no era novedad, ambos se habían acostado con mortales, pero Adam jamás repetía un amante y mucho menos necesitaba de un océano de por medio para poder ordenar sus emociones con respecto a uno.

Eva se sentía algo mortificada y un tanto culpable, había tenido docenas de amantes, hombres y mujeres con quienes se encaprichaba un tiempo, de quienes se enamoraba de manera pasajera, que para ellos la palabra pasajero se refería a unos 10 o 20 años. Pero Adam jamás había pasado por eso, jamás había amado a nadie que no fuese Eva ni siquiera un enamoramiento de manera "pasajera".

Muchas veces había encontrado personas interesantes con las cuales cogía y se alimentaba pero solo una vez, no más y Eva estaba francamente celosa de Zafira, durante los 4 meses no había pasado un día que no la nombrara y sintió en carne propia lo que ella en muchas ocasiones le había hecho a él, se había dado cuenta de cuanto dolía que el otro sintiera tanto entusiasmo por un tercero, pero nunca dijo nada, tenía que aguantar estoica como él había hecho tantas veces.

Adam tal y como había decidido irse con Eva de la misma manera había decidido volver a Detroit, algo con lo le había contado a su esposa es que cada día que pasaba lejos de Zafira en vez de sentirse mejor, relajado y menos involucrado con esa joven mujer, le sucedía todo lo contrario y no había nada que más desease que volver con ella, moría por besarla, por tenerla en sus brazos una vez más y estaba consiente de que no podía, que para ella él era un monstruo pero creyó que por lo menos el estar en la misma ciudad que ella lo calmaría, a lo mejor verla de lejos llenaría un poco su vació y deprimido corazón.

— ¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? —replicó Eva sorprendida.

— No es ninguna primicia pagar un vuelo privado —comentó mientras empacaba una flauta dulce y un saxo que había comprado en ese viaje.

— ¿¡No es primicia!? Siempre te he tenido que obligar y casi llevar a rastras a un vuelo privado, siempre has dicho que es una excentricidad, que no es seguro viajar durante el día, que cualquier accidente puede pasar y morir calcinados.

Adam la miró de forma desafiante.

— Quiero volver a mi casa hoy y eso haré, no te estoy pidiendo permiso. El último milenio has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana y yo jamás he dicho nada, déjame actuar como me parezca.

— Ok… Ok no pretendo hacer de esto una discusión, es sólo que me sorprendes y no es algo que pase con frecuencia —se le acercó de forma cariñosa y lo abrazó casi que con un instinto maternal— ¿Estarás bien?

— Lo estaré, no te preocupes —la besó con dulzura para luego abordar la limosina con vidrios negros.

Viajar de día en verdad era algo peligroso y complicado, el auto debía recogerlo dentro de un garaje cerrado y debía abordar el avión de la misma manera. Hacer la exigencia de que todo estuviese cerrado, por lo menos llegaría a Detroit entrada la noche y no tendría más problemas.

El día trascurrió normal para Zafira que por la mañana asistió a su curso de contabilidad, si a futuro sería la prometida de un abogado debía también esforzarse en ser algo más que una mesera. Por la tarde fue a trabajar al restaurante y todo fue completamente normal hasta que se hicieron las 8 de la noche y le tocaba salir. Efraín el host de esa noche la llamo.

— Te busca un amigo tuyo, le dije que te buscara por la puerta de atrás. Sabes que al jefe no le gusta que recibamos a nadie en la entrada del restaurant.

— No te preocupes Eph, además ya voy de salida. ¿Pero quién me busca?

— No le pregunté su nombre, lo siento.

— No te preocupes.

Pensó que de seguro sería Ian, últimamente se habían hecho más cercanos y a lo mejor quería Hummus y Falafe, a Ian le encantaba la comida gratis. Za se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y caminó hasta la salida trasera del local, era un lugar medio lúgubre pues allí se depositaba la basura y era algo oscuro.

Apenas salió la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se le borró, sintió un golpe en el pecho de manera violenta pero nadie la había tocado, las piernas le flaquearon, creyó que se desmayaría, el cuerpo le tembló y la respiración se le corto, él estaba frente a ella como un fantasma del pasado volvía para en un solo segundo arruinar la coraza que había formado por meses.

— Adam —susurró con un hilo de voz.

El vampiro no dijo nada, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó, al sentir los labios de él encima de los de ella fue como un bálsamo que alivió de inmediato una herida abierta que se negaba a cerrar. No pudo reaccionar, no lo abrazó pero le respondió el beso haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no caer sin fuerzas al piso, ese un beso suave, sin pasión arrebatadora o ansiedad, era un beso de amor, lleno de sentimientos y ternura.

Adam separó su rostro del de ella y esos hermosos ojos ambarinos le arrebataron la depresión en el acto, pero debía hacer lo que tenía que hacer. No tenía planeado verla, mucho menos besarla, sólo quería observarla desde lejos, ver que estaba bien pero ella lo atraía con tanta fuerza que no se pudo refrenar. Sin decir nada se marchó dejándola allí de pie.

Zafira no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Adam estaba allí delante de ella, besándola y sin decir ni una sola palabra se había ido. Lo siguió a través del oscuro callejón, tenía que hablar con él o luego pensaría que se lo había imaginado.

— ADAM —le gritó y él se detuvo recostándose de la pared.

Aquel callejón parecía sacado de una película de terror, estaba sucio, húmedo y muy oscuro pero Za no sintió miedo por el contrario apretó el paso para alcanzarlo. Apenas lo tuvo al frente lo abofeteo.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Crees que te puedes desaparecer por tanto tiempo y un buen día llegar y besarme? ¿Cómo te atreves? Te dije que más nunca me buscaras…

Iba a continuar con el reclamo pero algo no estaba bien, Adam se escurrió por la pared hasta que cayó sentado sobre el suelo, su rostro no sólo estaba pálido sino que se veía algo azulado.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó con voz dulce.

— Sé que no debía venir a buscarte —contestó con una respiración lenta como si estuviese muy cansado—, pero solo podía pensar en ti, en verte una vez más, en besarte aunque fuese por un segundo —cerró los ojos.

— Adam ¿Qué te pasa? —lo tocó y estaba helado, él no era frio.

— Nada, me iré a casa y no te molestaré más. Ahora vete por favor —pidió volviendo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, la sangre de Zafira lo llamaba, el latir de su corazón era como un canto de apareamiento que le suplicaba por una mordida.

Estaba muy débil, los viajes tenían ese efecto en su especie y en vez de ir directo a casa para alimentarse, no, se fue directo a buscarla a ella.

— No te vez bien, no te puedo dejar —miró hacía un lado y sólo vio pasar a un mendigo y un carro por la calle, por el otro lado a lo lejos no se veía nada ni siquiera la puerta trasera del restaurante.

— ¡VETE! —le gritó y los colmillos brillaron en la oscuridad. El corazón de Zafira se disparó le tenía miedo y a la vez confianza, era una locura sentir todo eso por una sola persona.

— ¿Necesitas sangre? —preguntó con cierto temor.

— Me sé arreglar solo, ahora vete por favor, tu corazón me está volviendo loco.

— Adam —lo llamó y le pasó la mano por el perfil del rostro en una caricia, él se la tomó y la besó.

— Necesitaba verte, no me importa lo que suceda ahora, sólo quería mirarte una vez más, besarte una vez más —abrió los ojos y la miró—. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni siquiera por un instante, no sé cómo o por qué pero te tengo clavada en mi corazón Zafira trate… —cerró los ojos y tocio un poco— trate de dejarte en paz, de alejarme de ti pero no pude, lo siento.

Semejante declaración la dejo paralizada por un minuto entero y reaccionó como menos se lo esperaba.

— Bebe —ordenó mientras estiraba el brazo hacía él.

— No, de ti —respondió soportando la tentación.

— Has bebido de mí sin mi permiso, ahora te lo estoy dando. Bebe —agitó el brazo frente al rostro de él.

Adam estaba muy consciente de que debía beber o moriría pero más allá de eso, deseaba beber de ella por encima de todas las cosas. Haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de pie, la miró a los ojos y como la bestia alfa que era la giró hasta que ella fuese quien quedase con la espalda contra la pared. El pulso de Zafira se volvió a disparar por tenerlo tan cerca, por esa mirada fiera que tenía en los ojos, por colmillos que relucían en su boca, estaba excitada y asustada.

— No tienes que tenerme miedo Za —dijo y acto seguido le tomó la cabeza con una mano y le hizo inclinarse hasta dejar el lado izquierdo de cuello descubierto.

La yugular palpitaba a la misma velocidad que el corazón y eso hizo sentir a Adam frenético, no sólo de sed sino también de excitación. Con cuidado la mordió y casi se corre al sentir en su boca el primer sorbo de esa fresca sangre. Zafira lo abrazó y colocó sus manos apretándole los hombros, jadeo un par de veces no por el dolor sino en parte también por la excitación _¿Acaso el mordisco de un vampiro aumentaba el deseo sexual en un humano? _la respuesta era sí. Loa vampiros eran depredadores perfectos y completos, liberaban endorfinas en su mordida, ayudaba a que la presa se quedase tranquila y no rechazase la mordida, en el caso de Zafira el deseo sexual aumentaba unas diez veces, pues de por sí lo deseaba a él más que a nada en el mundo.

Adam la abrazó con más fuerza y le costó liberarla de su mordida, era exquisita en todos los sentidos. Lamió el orificio de sus colmillos y la herida cicatrizo en el acto, poco a poco giró su rostro hasta estar nariz con nariz, ambos jadeaban hirviendo en deseos.

Zafira chocó sus labios con lo de él y el beso desaforado, ansioso, desesperado que tanto se había retardado llegó a ellos. Sin pensar, sin importarles el lugar donde estaban, sin interesarles un bledo en resto del mundo o el frío que hacía, las manos se fueron directo a las cremalleras de sus pantalones.

Ella ya sabía lo que él era y eso era un alivio pues a velocidad vampirica le saco las botas y los pantalones para luego alzarla en peso y poseerla contra aquella pared. Cualquiera que pasara por la calle podía verlos o algún otro empleado que saliese del restaurante, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a ambos.

Un grito fue ahogado por un beso en el momento exacto en el que Adam la penetró, estaba húmeda e hirviendo por él, por su sexo, por su cuerpo y en ese instante Zafira lo supo, lo vio todo con claridad, jamás podría ser feliz con ningún otro hombre que no fuese Adam, jamás conocería lo que era el placer y la paz con otro cuerpo que fuese el de él.

Las embestidas se volvieron violentas y raudas, los gemidos y gritos florecieron sin poder ser controlados o comedidos. El orgasmo los ataco con violencia y Adam debió apoyar una mano en la pared para no caer al suelo.

Con cuidado Adam se separó de ella y la vistió sin decir nada, no era que no hubiese nada que decir, es que simplemente no eran necesarias las palabras. Abrazados caminaron hasta donde él había aparcado su auto y sin preguntar a dónde la llevaba ella abordó el vehículo, en su alma sabía que él jamás la volvería a abandonar, así como sabía que ella no lo dejaría ir.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
